


Once There Were Vikings

by TheScarletRider



Series: The Life of a Dragon Trainer [1]
Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HTTYD Week, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Kinky, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletRider/pseuds/TheScarletRider
Summary: Quarantine GOT me good, so please enjoy copious fluff and smut fics from HTTYD.The first couple will occur during Race to the Edge, then go on past the third film. Most chapters will be one-shots, so may skip around some.Shorts provide a peek into Hiccup and Astrid's lives as they navigate adulthood.*These get very smutty- Don't like, don't read!*
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Life of a Dragon Trainer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183055
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Warning again, smut on the horizon. Just so we're extra clear. These lovely characters belong to Cressida Cowell and the HTTYD team.

***Setting: Takes place during Snow Way Out***

The sun had long since set and the team was gathered in their main hall on Dragon’s Edge. They’d recently been ambushed by Ryker and the rest of the Dragon Trappers and they were having a heated discussion about possible next steps to overcome their enemy. Tensions were especially high since Astrid knew she had upset Hiccup earlier that day. She had snuck off in the middle of a blizzard to carry out a secret mission with Heather, who had been deep undercover as a Dragon Trapper. Astrid hadn’t told Hiccup about her and Heather’s plan until mid-battle, and it messed some things up, to say the least.  
  


“Hiccup, would you say something?” Everyone in the room could hear the remorse in her voice as Astrid continued. “Please?”  


Hiccup blinked once as he processed the question, gaze kept low. Toothless nudged Hiccup’s hand in an attempt to appease him, but had no such luck. Hiccup instead balled his fist and kept his eyes trained on the floor, trying to not let the hurt show as he replied. “We’re supposed to be a team, Astrid.” The tone he’d intended was supposed to be a reprimand, but the statement came out as a plea. So much for not showing his feelings.  


Astrid took a breath in and took a step toward him. “I know, I should’ve told you- I wanted to, I really did!”

Hiccup looked up at that, green eyes narrowing slightly as he met her icy blue ones. “But you didn’t.” It wasn’t a question, or an angry accusation. He’d said it devoid of any emotion at all, really. It was a matter-of-fact statement. That was almost worse.  


Astrid shook her head lightly, knowing she’d have to take him aside to discuss this once the group had gone. “I’m sorry.” The group carried on discussing strategy for the next half hour or so before bringing their dragons to their stables for the night. The group made sure to tread softly around the pair as they headed back, knowing that whenever Hiccup and Astrid got into a fight, everyone seemed to suffer.  


Tuffnut and Ruffnut were first to leave the stables, haphazardly flinging their saddles off of Barf and Belch as they gave some excuse about a big sacrifice to Loki that they needed to finish. They ran out of the stables and into their hut, shutting the door quickly, as if to avoid any further drama. Snotlout quickly followed their example, making a hasty exit and announcing something about needing his beauty rest. Fishlegs looked to Hiccup as he hung up Meatlug’s saddle. Hiccup was being extra sluggish in getting ready to tuck in for the night, and was currently crouched by Toothless’s feet, clearly lost in thought as he aimlessly fiddled with the saddle stirrups. Fishlegs patted Hiccup on the shoulder as he exited, noting his slouched body language and serious expression. Fishlegs snuck a glance at Astrid, who was also taking her time hanging up her saddle in the far corner of the room, before quietly whispering: “You know, she did what she thought was best for us all. Try not to be too hard on her?”  


Hiccup looked up at his blond friend and shook his head, as if he were trying to unfog his brain with the motion. His eyes came back into focus as he realized he had zoned out. He took a deep breath before glancing back up and saying “Yes, but that wasn’t her call to make. I can’t keep everyone safe if I don’t have all the details, and she knows that. I could have hurt Heather today- I could have hurt _Astrid_ today, Fishlegs.” Hiccup’s voice wavered and betrayed his emotions on that last part. Fishlegs only nodded and squeezed Hiccup’s shoulder again once before taking his leave. A loud thud sounded from the corner of the room just then, making both Toothless and Hiccup jump. Hiccup whipped his head around to hear some colorful curses coming from Astrid.

  
“Thor’s left tit, _what_ is going on with me today?” Astrid was grabbing her large battle ax from the floor and rubbing her knee as Hiccup slowly approached. Their eyes met and they sighed in unison-  


“Look, I’m really sorry for-"

“Hey, I just wanted to-"

They awkwardly chuckled as Astrid hoisted her axe onto her shoulder. “You go first.”

  
“Well. I just wanted to say… I dunno, I know you did what you thought best. I appreciate that, and I _rely_ on you to do that. But, I need to be clued in next time, okay? You could’ve gotten hurt today, and I would _never_ forgive myself if that happened.” On this last statement, he impulsively reached for her empty hand, squeezing it to prove a point.  


“I know. I know!” She squeezed his hand back and continued, “I will never do that again. It was dumb, and I feel awful about it. Walk with me to my place? I gotta put this thing away.” To her great surprise, Hiccup nodded and pulled her gently toward the stable doors before dropping her hand. She could have sworn she saw his breath shudder.Astrid gestured and shrugged the shoulder holding up her axe, careful to not dislodge Hiccup’s hand. It was so rare that he let himself touch her like that. She couldn’t deny that she found him attractive, especially in recent years, but every time they had kissed, she had been the one to initiate. Plus, their kissing was a fairly rare occurrence, and it was never anything more than a peck on the lips, at most. She was pretty sure he was interested in her, but she was going to allow him to make the first real move. She’d let him come to her, whenever he felt ready. 

The walk back to her hut was silent, but comfortable, bumping shoulders occasionally on the way up the rocky path. Astrid took the liberty of playfully shoving him away when he knocked into her for the third time. She felt Hiccup’s hand graze the back of hers when they reached her door, but when she looked towards him the sensation was gone and his focus was in the complete opposite direction. It must have been an accident.  


Astrid pulled open the giant door and walked in first. “Take a seat, if you want. I’m not going to bed any time soon- I gotta fix up my ax.” Astrid lit her fireplace with a flint and plopped down on the hard floor, legs crossed. The handle and blade alike had certainly taken a beating from their most recent adventures. From her pouch she took a stone and began to slide it over the blade.

  
“Oh, sure. Um. Okay. Yeah.” 

Hiccup found a pile of furs in the corner and arranged it so it was comfortable. He sat against it and placed his hands on his lap as he looked back to the blonde Viking a few feet away, admiring the way the sparks flew around her and lit up her face as she struck her blade. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile— He was always happy to spend more time with her, even if he wasn’t really doing anything. It was nice to just relax with her… He was still lost in thought and staring at her when she called out, “Hey Hiccup- next to your right leg there should be a rag. Can you toss it here?”  Hiccup shifted on the fur, looking down by his legs and around his feet. He found nothing and said as much.

“Hm. Okay give me a sec.” Astrid pushed herself up and walked toward him with her axe, brow scrunched in confusion. “It should be right here. The polish is right there, so I don’t know where the rag… Oh!” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Hiccup, you’re sitting on it.” She gestured for him to scooch over, and sure enough under one of the layers of fur was a once white rag, now stained with oil, soot, and polish.  


“Oh, my bad.” Hiccup took the rag and raised his arm to hand it to her, but Astrid plopped down next to him instead. “Ah, I’ll just do it over here. It’s a little colder away from the fire, but the furs are comfier at least! And I’ve got you!” She smiled and pulled a single yak pelt out and sat on it as she took the rag from Hiccup, relishing the way the tips of their fingers brushed, if only for a moment. She sat down next to him, letting her shoulder occasionally brush his as she worked. How long had it been since they’d kissed? How long had it been since they even hugged?? She craved his touch, and this much time alone in the dark was starting to give her ideas. But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as they chatted about their new training regimens and Hiccup’s new designs for his Dragonfly suit. The young man passed her the jar of wood polish from his left and set it down in front of her as she set her sharpening stone down.  


She uncorked it and got to work, carefully holding the axe head between her knees as she polished the handle. They carried on an easy conversation for a while, laughing at a few things Ruff and Tuff had said earlier in the week, until Astrid finally pronounced she was done with her axe. She slid the cloth up and down the handle once, twice, three more times, evenly distributing the last of the polish. She was careful to cover every spot and so she kept her motions smooth and steady, not truly paying attention until Hiccup missed a question she had asked. “Hello? Did you hear me?”

Hiccup was red as he took his eyes off the axe, praying to Thor she didn’t realize where his mind had wandered. “Yes! What? Sorry.”  


Astrid’s eyebrow quirked up as she set down the cloth next to him. “Are you okay? You’re all red and your breathing is weird.” She set down the weapon and reached back to him, noticing his flinch as her hand reached his forehead. “Hm… You’re not running a fever, but you do look like you might need some rest.” 

Hiccup gulped and kept his hands in his lap, determined to prevent her from discovering the new tent created in his pants. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have let his mind wander when she got to work on that handle, but with their closeness, the brush of her arm against his… Watching the fire reflect in her sky blue eyes as she focused on her task, hearing her exhale with each strike… The list was _long,_ and all of it overwhelmed his imagination and made him think of some inappropriate situations. I mean. He would _like_ to be in said inappropriate situations with her, if she was game for it. He enjoyed those kisses she had given him years before, but they were older now. They had grown up, and with that came more responsibility and more… needs. He really liked her., but he didn’t know how to not mess things up, and this surprise erection was _not_ going to help things if she discovered it, especially with that freshly sharpened axe! So, he stayed still and nodded as he looked at her, beads of sweat starting to form at the back of his neck as his mind came back to focus. 

In a moment of either courage or stupidity, Hiccup guided her hand from his forehead to his cheek and closed his eyes, leaning into her palm for a brief moment before releasing his grip. Astrid blinked twice and inwardly smiled, glad for this rare display of affection. When his hand released hers, she left it on his cheek. Her face inched closer to his, as he stayed frozen, breath catching. They were nose to nose after what felt like an eternity to them both, but at the last second she tipped her head to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, letting it linger just a second longer than one might deem “friendly.” She pulled away, again noting how his breathing was a little jagged. So was hers, if she was being truthful with herself. 

“Ah.. yes. Thank you. Um…goodnight!” Hiccup absolutely blacked out between that moment and walking back to his hut, but somehow he managed to get into bed. Toothless had decided to stay in the stables that night, as he was sometimes wont to do, which meant Hiccup was all alone til morning. 

He sighed in the darkness and shook his head, unable to get thoughts of Astrid from his mind as he got ready for bed. What was he going to do about her? He had to find just the right moment to make a move. He plopped down on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes, scrunching his face in thought. He was in awe of her— She was his right hand Viking. She was fierce. She was clever, and strong, and supportive, and beautiful, and… _her._ She was everything he could ever want. Without realizing it, his erection came back full force and he groaned from the pressure his nightclothes were creating. He had to take care of this before he burst. He quickly pulled out his member and began small strokes up and down, circling the precum around the head as he wondered, not for the first time, how her hands would feel on him. He imagined her undressing for him, ready and excited. He imagined her hot breath absolutely _everywhere_ on his toned body as he tightened his grip and stroked himself faster. If he deepened their next kiss, what would her mouth really taste like? What would her skin taste like after she was sweaty and worked up and bare before him, what would- oh gods. What would her sex taste like? Hiccup had heard traders talk of pleasing a woman with their mouths, and he’d been _very_ interested in the subject, but he couldn’t very well ask when he was in town with the rest of the Dragon Riders. Gods, what he wouldn’t do to please her. He would give his remaining leg to find out what she tasted like, peg leg be damned. Hiccup pumped his rock hard erection faster and faster til suddenly, he climaxed. His head lifted off his pillow as pleasure ripped through him, spilling across his stomach. He came back down to earth with a groan as he shakily grabbed a nearby rag to clean off. He would go to the river to clean up properly in the morning. Sleep overcame him quickly that night. 


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Blindsided" in RTTE-- You know the one! I paraphrased their canon conversation/kiss at the beginning of this chapter and elaborated on what might've happened between them after dark.  
> This one is MUCH smuttier than the first chapter, and the pair clashes together after holding back for so long. I think this couple has always been fairly passionate in their PDA, and I felt like their private lives would be no different.  
> As always, the characters aren't mine!

Astrid and Hiccup sat side by side at the edge of the landing dock, watching the sunset. Astrid had regained her eyesight and all seemed to be back in working order, but Astrid had one question left for Hiccup. 

“Back in the forest… Well, why didn’t you kiss me?”

Hiccup turned his head to her, surprised at her bold question. “Oh. Oh! Well I… It wasn’t perfect. And I always thought that if it ever happened— and yes, I’ve thought about it, a _lot_ — uh… it had to be just perfect.” 

Astrid looked back to the sunset briefly before replying softly, “Well, this seems pretty perfect to me.” 

Hiccup’s heart soared as he took his eyes off the setting sun and placed his hands over hers. “Yeah? Yeah! I guess it does.” And with that, he leaned in and kissed her. The world seemed to stop around them, and for a few seconds, everything was perfect indeed. The couple scooted closer together and he placed one hand around Astrid’s arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. Everything seemed right. 

The couple watched the sun descend beyond the horizon and enjoyed the stars coming out before finally breaking apart. They hadn’t said a word since their kiss, content to sit with their thoughts and the beautiful view before them. Astrid broke the silence first as they got to their feet.  
  
“Hey, um… Walk me back to my place?” 

Hiccup nodded and held out his hand to her. “Milady?” Astrid chuckled and took his hand, sighing contentedly. She could hardly believe how the day had transpired. As they arrived at her hut, she pulled the large door ajar and stepped in close to him, standing only a few inches away as she looked up at him from under her lashes. “Do you… want to come in?” She took both of Hiccup’s hands in her own as she voiced her question, waiting for his reply with bated breath.

  
“Yes.” She wasn’t sure how he did it, but Hiccup managed to fit a thousand different emotions into that single syllable. He sounded breathless, and elated, and terrified, and loving all in one word. She smiled and tugged him sharply through the opening, laughing at his surprised exclamation at nearly being pulled off his feet. Their laughter ended quickly though when she took his large hands and placed them firmly around her hips, so the tips of his fingers wrapped around her and ended right at the little dimples in her lower back. Hiccup flexed his hands in their new position, getting used to the feel of her curves. He looked her up and down through hooded eyes and she went in for a heated kiss as his gaze lingered on her mouth. Hiccup’s lips were soft and smooth, and he tasted like the freshest spring water with a hint of mint. She loved it. Hiccup sighed and leaned into the kiss, pulling her body firmly against him as he let his tongue swipe against her lip, begging permission to enter. 

Astrid loved this assertive side of him and let out a small hum of approval before opening her mouth to let him in. Their tongues danced and slid together effortlessly and she couldn’t get enough of his warmth. She snaked her hands from his chest and into his hair, toying with one of the braids she had done for him. As she leaned into him more, she felt something hard pressing through her skirt. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. Hiccup was turned on by her.Well, that certainly made sense, and while she had yet to experience anything of that nature, she was excited to discover it with him. She broke away from his lips, needing air. Both of their faces were flushed, and both were breathing hard. Hiccup’s eyes darted back and forth between Astrid’s, trying to read her. He took a shuddering breath and said, “Like I said before… you have me. Always. Whatever that means. Whatever you want it to mean.” 

“And you have me, Hiccup Haddock. I am yours.” Astrid removed her hands from his hair and the young Viking immediately mourned the loss of feeling her body against his as she stepped back. That sadness was fleeting, however, as he realized what she was doing. Astrid removed her shoulder spaulders and arm warmers, letting them fall to the floor where she stood. Next to go was her braid. Hiccup had rarely seen her without it and she shook her thick blonde hair loose, making him envy her own hands as she massaged her scalp and ran her fingers through the long strands, tipping her neck to the side as she did so. Hiccup saw the opportunity and took one big stride to her and latched his lips to her exposed neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin. Her hair smelled like leaves and ginger root, and he let his right hand firmly grasp the back of her head as his left hand trailed to her waist, tentatively rubbing small circles into her stomach with his thumb as his large hand wrapped around her again. He nearly lost his mind when Astrid gasped in surprise and grabbed his shoulder for support, turning her head to plant a kiss there. 

“Hiccup- need… thisff.” Hiccup got bolder, deciding to throw caution to the wind as he licked a stripe up her neck and leaned into her ear before kissing it. He whispered softly, “What was that, milady?”  


Astrid blinked her eyes open, not realizing her words had been completely muffled. Plus, she was _not_ prepared for Hiccup’s voice to be so husky. He bit her ear lightly to remind her that he was waiting and she shivered. Exploring him was going to be _fun._ “Hiccup, I need this off. Now.” She tugged at his leather vest, showing him what she meant. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow up but immediately started on the latches and belts holding it in place. Astrid helped him lift his armor and vest from his body as he too let them drop to the floor. Once that was done, she let her hands trace his red undershirt from the neckline to the bottom hem by his hips. She pulled on it lightly and kissed his jaw as she somewhat shyly asked, “This too? Please?”  


Hiccup’s eyes burned as he looked into her eyes, pupils blown wide. “Anything you want,” he replied in a low voice. Without another thought, the red shirt was on the floor with the other garments. Astrid looked at him, speechless for a moment. Of course she’d seen him shirtless before, but this was an entirely different context. He may have been slighter in stature than many of the men in the village, but he was _muscular,_ and he had grown into his gangly limbs very well. She stepped into him and ran both of her hands up his toned arms and slowly slid them over his shoulders, down to his pecs, down to his abs, and slowly, cautiously further down still, until her hands passed right over the bulge in his pants. Hiccup sucked in a breath harshly, not expecting her to be so bold. He took her hands from him and picked her up, bridal style, to carry her to her bed. Hiccup knelt to place her on it, following her down with a kiss. He broke away to look her in the eyes, faces mere inches apart. His next words were spoken softly, but surely, “We aren’t doing anything you’re not ready for, Astrid. What- whatever you want, you can have. I’m yours.” Astrid swore her heart pounded out of her chest right then and she grabbed him by the back of his head to tug his face down to hers for a bruising kiss. After what felt like a lifetime, she gasped for air and said in a breathy voice, “I want you, Hiccup. All of you. And I want you to have me.” She barely got the last word out before Hiccup’s lips were back on hers. Hiccup finally allowed himself to shift his weight entirely over her, now assured he wouldn’t spook her. He moved one hand behind her head and the other up by her shoulder to support himself. He allowed himself one more heated kiss before leaving her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck, once more sucking hard at her pulse point. Astrid loved the feel of Hiccup’s weight on her as he moved down her body, letting his hands graze over parts of her he hadn’t dared to explore before. Needing to feel more contact, Astrid shifted her legs open so he could rest between them. She didn’t know when exactly Hiccup had moved his hand, but suddenly she felt a tug and her shirt was entirely off, leaving her in her breast bindings. Her brain was absolutely fogged— since _when_ was Hiccup so smooth with that sort of thing?? How did he even manage that?? 

Astrid recovered from her surprise quickly, arching up into him with purpose. Hiccup did not disappoint- he noted her body language immediately and moved his hand behind her back, quickly managing to undo the knot holding her bindings up. She felt a slight release of pressure as it gave way, and she stared as Hiccup took the top two strips in his teeth and pulled them down her torso, allowing the rest of the binding to unravel the further down he got. Astrid was turned incredibly on by the sight and took a shuddering breath.

“Oh. My gods.”

Hiccup chuckled darkly as he let the strips fall and snaked his way up to her left breast, keeping eye contact the whole way and making sure to go slow enough to let her change her mind. Astrid’s chin jutted out ever so slightly in anticipation, not daring to blink, terrified to miss a single moment with him. She ran her hands over the bare skin she could reach— his neck, his shoulders, his upper back. With a crooked smile, Hiccup pounced. The hand that was behind her head quickly came down to grab and squeeze her right breast while his mouth covered her left with kisses and licks. She was absolutely divine. “Oh! Oh… yes!” Astrid squirmed and dug her fingers into his arms, trying to give him more access to her breasts while attempting to distract herself from the tension building _down there._ She was hot, and drenched, and almost in pain with need. She was on fire, and the only way to fix that was with— “Hiccup…” She squeezed her knees together, taking a moment to appreciated how wonderfully he fit between her legs. Hiccup let himself grind down between her legs briefly as he pinched and rolled her right nipple. He looked up to see her mouth drop open in a silent “oh” as he bit the other one. He made sure he was still lavishing his attention on her breasts as they locked eyes. “Patience, milady.” Another grind down as he changed hands and moved to suck the other breast. “I want—” another pinch, “to savor this.” With that, he bit down on her nipple hard, causing her to moan and arch into him again. He licked over the sting and let his free hand move down to her skirt, working the fastenings that held it up. “Let’s get rid of the spikes though, shall we?” Hiccup lifted himself off of her and Astrid let him take her skirt, shimmying and raising her hips to help it off faster. As he rose onto his knees to drop her skirt to the side, Astrid could see his bulge, even more evident than before. She took his brief moment of imbalance as an opportunity and lunged forward, swooping his legs from under him and knocking him onto his back. She took care that he didn’t hit his head as they fell down to the bed once more and she crawled over him with a grin. They were now laying with their heads at the foot of her bed, with Astrid straddling his legs. Hiccup’s forehead scrunched in confusion and concern as he registered how they got into this position. 

“Astrid, are you—mmph!”

The young woman silenced him with another kiss as she palmed his erection through his pants. “My turn,” she whispered with a grin. She quickly undid his laces keeping his trousers up and freed his cock. It… was _not_ small. The women in the village had talked of their husband’s sizes and shapes, and while Hiccup’s shape looked to be on par with the rumors, his size… she wasn’t so sure. She licked her hand and immediately circled her fingers around him, noting with pride the cry of surprise and relief from her partner. She couldn’t close her hand around him. Was that right?? Surely her middle finger was supposed to be able to touch her thumb, at least? He was at least seven inches in length— that seemed to be bigger than almost any account she’d heard of, but she could probably make it work, right?. She slowly dragged her hand up and down his shaft, gauging whether or not she could take him in her mouth— or anywhere _else_ , for that matter. Hiccup groaned and lifted his head off the bed to look at her briefly before letting his head drop back down in a daze. This was it. He was dead. Surely, he died at some point and this was Valhalla. There was no other explanation. He felt Astrid’s hand swivel and tighten around him even more and he thrust up to meet her, loving the slightly quicker rhythm she had set. “Oh Thor, _yes_.”  


He was breathless. He looked at Astrid, this beautiful Viking woman, _his_ brave, beautiful, Viking woman, as her hand worked him at a steady pace. He wanted to freeze this moment in time. He tried to memorize every detail— her ice blue eyes fixed on nothing but him, her blonde hair, slightly damp with sweat and hanging in her face as she slid her hand up and down his rigid cock, her tits bouncing slightly with the movement… Seeming to notice his stare, Astrid flashed a devilish grin at him and suddenly scooted back to rearrange her weight so she was on her knees a little further away. He had no idea where she was going, but, “AHH!” Hiccup let out a strangled yell and tried hard not to buck up as her mouth encased the head of his cock. Okay, _now_ he was sure he was in Valhalla. Hiccup hissed through his teeth as she fondled his balls and took more of him into her mouth. “Ohhh, shit. ” Astrid lifted an eyebrow at him; he rarely cursed. Smiling to herself, she swiveled her hand at the base of his shaft and began swirling her tongue around the tip of his head as she bobbed up and down his length. She knew many women in the village hated servicing men like this, but she actually didn’t mind it, plus Hiccup’s reaction made it _more_ than worth it. This could be _fun._ She was pretty sure his head was still up in the clouds as she tightened her lips and bobbed on his dick a little faster, making sure her tongue massaged him as she did so. Due to his size, it was a bit of a struggle to make sure her teeth didn’t nick him, but since when had she ever backed down from a challenge? She glanced up and Hiccup looked to be in a complete state of bliss, with his mouth agape and eyes almost fully closed. One hand was fisted in his own hair and the other was grabbing onto the bed, scrambling for something to hang onto in his stupor. He was a little too zoned out for her liking, she decided, so Astrid took the hand that had been gripping the bed and placed in gently on the back on her head, applying light pressure to his hand as she let go. Hiccup blinked his eyes open and propped himself up on his elbow, tilting his head to the side as he tried to decipher why she’d placed his hand there. He watched her suck him off as he gently combed his fingers through her hair, enjoying the wet heat of her mouth. Astrid hummed in contentment at that, making Hiccup hiss once more and slightly shift his hips. She took his movement in stride and actually managed to take even more of his cock as he shifted. She hadn’t yet managed to get all of him in her mouth, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to at least _try._ Once more, Astrid firmly pressed on Hiccup’s hand at her head as she sucked him, holding it there and looking up as she emphasized her bobbing movement, hoping he would take the hint. She quickened her pace even more. Hiccup’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes widened as he processed what she wanted. “Mmm—Ah! Astrid… Do you… do you want me to _steer you?_ ”  


Okay, so “steer” wasn’t the word she’d have chosen, but he was a Dragon Rider, what other terminology could she expect? Chuckling inwardly as she looked up at him, she made a sound of approval as she winked and kept sucking his large cock, never breaking her stride. His head tilted back for a moment as he moaned and resisted thrusting upwards. 

“Ohhh gods, you are going to send me to Valhalla, you know that?” He let out a shaky laugh and took the hand at the back of her head, experimentally slowing her movement, attempting to guide her head. Astrid followed his lead immediately and closed her eyes in bliss. After a few pumps, Hiccup decided to wind his fingers carefully through her hair and apply a little more pressure to her head, guiding her down a little faster this time. It was comfortable and nice— nothing too intense. They weren’t at the brisk pace Astrid had set for them earlier, but he would rather take it slow and make sure she was okay. Hiccup couldn’t help but stare at her. She was doing this _for him._ She had enough trust in him to let him guide her movements and take control entirely. Of course he knew she could beat him to a pulp if she so chose, but this display of openness and trust… If he wasn’t so turned on, he’d probably tear up. Lost in thoughts, he felt his hips twitch involuntarily. Oh, he was getting close. He knew from his solo sessions that he could go twice in a row if he wanted, but he wasn’t sure what to do if he came with Astrid pleasuring him like this.  


“Astrid? Hey… mmph! Hey Astrid?” 

She looked up at him, corners of her mouth actually turned up as she smiled around his wide girth. Oh gods, he was going to lose it soon from that sight alone.  


“What should I- where should I…?” He faltered, suddenly shy with his words. She maintained eye contact as she slowly slid him out of her mouth, letting his heavy cock go with a wet pop, licking her lips before taking a breath and kissing him. Gods, the taste of him on her lips was absolutely intoxicating. She pulled back and pecked his lips chastely before locking eyes and answering in a low voice. 

“Come in my mouth.”

  
His eyes widened. Nope, that’s it. He was _really_ going to have to pinch himself hard after this to make sure he wasn’t in Valhalla. Without another word, she peeled her leggings off and swiped between her legs, gathering her wetness before returning her now slick hand to his cock and resuming her kneeling position. Hiccup’s jaw dropped open and his eyes widened _again_ at her completely unabashed display of desire. Where in _Hel_ had she picked that up from?! She winked and hummed low as both his hands now went to her head without hesitation. Thank goodness he was a quick learner. He threaded his fingers in her hair and took a deep breath, knowing she wouldn’t start without his initiation. He shook his head in disbelief and gently pushed her down, loving the way her lips wrapped tightly around his dick. She was letting him fuck her mouth and gods, did it feel spectacular. He gently tugged her by the hair back up his length only to bring her down once more, slowly. She had about two and a half inches to go to swallow him whole, so he gave her a moment to readjust before attempting to guide her down even more. Just then, Astrid coughed hard and came up for air, pink in the face.

“Oh gods! Thor, I’m so sorry, Astrid, are you okay??” He panicked and squeezed her shoulders, hoping to comfort her in some way, but she looked up at him, wiping at the tears welling in both eyes, sniffed once, and just _smiled_. What the Hel? He would never understand women. “Relax, babe,” she replied. “I just need practice. Besides, I like it when you take control. Though, maybe this time, we don’t try to push it? You _are_ pretty big.” 

Hiccup blushed and nodded, murmuring apologies yet again as he watched her resume her position. He was trying not to dwell on her phrasing. The idea of her “practicing…” Well, let’s just say that the insinuation that this wouldn’t be a one time thing was too much to process at the moment. He shook his head in wonder as Astrid looked up at him patiently once more, waiting for him to take hold of her hair. Once his hands were in position, he brought her head down quickly, though a bit shallower than the time before. Hiccup set a steady pace for them both as he watched her lips slide up and down his cock. He was absolutely entranced as he watched Astrid’s eyelids start to drift shut as she got back into the rhythm and gave him full control. She removed her hand from his stiff cock and brought it down to play with herself. Hiccup cursed himself mentally, making a note to pay her back tenfold after this amazing blowjob. He’d kill to see what her fingers were doing right now. He could _hear_ how wet she was, even from his current position. Gods, he was so close. “So… so close.” He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but he supposed it was for the best. Astrid once more hummed her approval, and Hiccup increased their speed a little bit more as he carefully pushed his hips up slightly to meet her mouth with each stroke. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was— she was absolutely phenomenal at this, and with one particularly well placed swirl of her tongue, Hiccup froze and let loose a steady stream of come into her waiting mouth. He watched her jaw work as she opened her mouth a little bit wider and nearly passed out as he watched her swallow. Every. Last. Drop. He pulled her up immediately to press a searing kiss onto her lips, trying to convey his appreciation for her in that one gesture as he softened. Both smiled into the kiss, and Hiccup could tell from the way she was writhing in his lap and biting his lip that she was incredibly turned on still. Excellent.

  
Hiccup bit her lower lip as he let his hand snake down to her hot center. Before he could even touch her he could feel her dripping on his thighs, and boy was he for it. Hiccup growled— actually _growled_ — and let his index finger graze over her folds, once more giving Astrid a chance to back out or say no. Instead, she kissed him harder and undulated her hips toward his hand as she pulled herself against him. Recognizing that as an ‘all clear’ signal, Hiccup _finally_ touched her where she needed it most, and he was rewarded with a loud moan from the woman now seated atop him. “Mmm, Hi-Hiccup!” What those sounds could do to him. And calling his name? _Yes._ Hiccup wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he was a very fast learner and he let himself explore her folds with one finger before he noticed that Astrid was panting and writhing even more at this point. Astrid, who had nuzzled her face into his shoulder, gently tilted his head to the side and whispered into his ear desperately. “M-more. Please!” She emphasized her question with another roll of the hips. Hiccup nodded and reluctantly scooted her off his lap for the time being to lay her down once more. Once she was in a comfortable position on her back, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her knees apart, earning a gasp from her. He traced her slit up and down once then plunged two fingers into her opening, fascinated by how absolutely soaked she was. He pushed his fingers in and out until Astrid was bucking up into his hand, asking for more yet again. Hiccup smiled and added a third finger, admiring the way they disappeared in her slick heat. Astrid was no longer quiet, and as Hiccup pushed his hand into her, every breath had him thinking how phenomenal it would feel to have his cock buried to the hilt in her pussy.  


Astrid was bucking beneath him as she brought a hand down to rub the little nub at the top of her folds, but Hiccup pushed her hand away, replacing it with his own. He wanted to be the sole source of her pleasure. “Guide me,” he whispered huskily. Gods, he was hard again already. He pinched her clit lightly as he fingered her and Astrid _screamed,_ temporarily startling him and making him jump. Pleased by that reaction once the initial shock wore off, Hiccup resumed thrusting his fingers into her and rubbing her clit simultaneously. Astrid’s head whipped side to side as she twitched and moaned beneath him, frantically chanting everything from his name to the gods’. He could get used to that. He picked up speed ever so slightly to gauge her reaction, and her hips arched off the bed as she screamed again, squirting all over his hand, drenching him. Hiccup was surprised but left his fingers in her, slowly pumping them in and out as her walls tensed around him. He had no idea girls could finish like that. He’d have to try to read up on that later. The second Astrid finished riding that first wave of euphoria, Hiccup dove down between her legs and delved into her pussy. He pushed his tongue in to join two of his fingers and licked everywhere he could reach. Astrid couldn’t believe what Hiccup was doing— it felt amazing, and she thanked all the gods in existence that her lover had fantastically deft fingers and a tongue to match. Suddenly, Hiccup licked a stripe up her folds to that nub and _sucked_ hard, letting his tongue and fingers caress her through her second orgasm. She desperately tried to not squeeze her legs together and crush him as she moaned— She didn’t squirt this time, but she was reeling with pleasure all the same. Panting, she sat up from her position and pulled him up by the hair to kiss him fiercely. Hiccup grinned through the kiss and let his free hand trail up to her chin as he rebalanced himself. They kissed for a long minute as Astrid cooled down a bit. Hiccup was the first to pull back, breathing staggered and shallow. Astrid’s chest was heaving as she watched him pull away, his green eyes sparkling in the distant firelight. “I love you, Hiccup Haddock.” It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, but it made him feel warm and safe every time he heard those words from her.  


“And I love you, Astrid Hofferson.” Hiccup smiled, still catching his breath. He paused for a moment in wonderment, taking in the sight of her and daring to imagine the life they might build together in the future. He’d have to build them a bigger house if they’d want children, of course, but that would be _years_ away, and—  


“Hiccup?”

  
“Hmm, yes?” He blinked twice rapidly, coming back to reality.

“Babe, you zoned out again,” she laughed softly. “Lean back for me.” She gestured to the head of the bed behind him. Hiccup lay back against the pillow, hands fluffing it behind his neck, getting it comfortable. Once he was comfy, Astrid admired the way his rock hard erection stood straight up. This was going to be a challenge she would enjoy _very_ much.  
Taking his wide girth in her hand, she crawled up over his body and straddled him, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. She looked to Hiccup for silent permission, who was currently staring unblinking at where their bodies touched. His hands were still frozen on the pillow. “Thor, _yes,_ ” he moaned in anticipation.  


That was all it took. Astrid sank down on him completely, taking him to the hilt in one go. Hiccup let out a cry of relief and let his hands fly to her hipbones, grabbing her forcefully as he called out her name. Astrid sighed, relishing how wonderful it was to have his hands on her body as she took him inside her. She felt stretched and full. Taking him wasn’t as difficult as she thought it was going to be! In fact, if she leaned her body forward just a smidge, the pressure on her clit increased and it felt positively divine. She took a deep breath and let herself have a couple moments to adjust as she watched the man beneath her pant heavily. She smiled and raked her nails lightly down his firm chest as she squeezed her inner muscles experimentally, enjoying the way his eyes rolled up as he shuddered. He let out a moan and squeezed her hips hard as he whined, “ _Astrid_ , _please._ ” Hiccup was at his wits end and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep from thrusting up into her wet heat. His legs were soaked from her arousal already, and staying still was becoming more and more difficult for him. Astrid chuckled and nodded once before sliding herself up and down slowly. She loved the way he felt inside her. Slowly but surely, she built up a faster paced as she started to ride him harder. Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead onto his chest as she impaled herself on his cock. Hiccup pulled her down to meet him, enjoying the way their bodies sounded as he thrust her down onto his lap. Astrid leaned forward a bit, noting the sparks that seemed to fly through her as her clit was hit on each downward stroke. She leaned down even more to let her hands scratch down Hiccup’s chest to play with his nipples, thoroughly enjoying every sensation zinging through her as he filled her over and over. She tweaked one of his nipples and squeezed her inner walls as she took him, enjoying the extra tightness for a brief second or two. “Ahh! Yes, gods! Astrid!” Hiccup arched into her and kissed her forehead once before capturing her lips with his, never ceasing to tug her hips down as she rode him. Their mouths clashed together in a frenzied desperation, as if to reassure one another that this was really happening, and that they were there to stay. The kiss grounded the both of them, and Hiccup began thrusting up harshly as Astrid dropped down on his fat cock, still enjoying the stretch. She squeezed her inner muscles again and held it this time. Hiccup roared, biting and sucking her neck as he thrust upwards even faster. He was _so close._ Astrid was slowly losing her control but managed to meet him stroke for stroke at this new speed. Heat and desire pooled at her core at the noises Hiccup was making— she had no idea he was capable of letting go like this. Astrid’s legs started to give out though, and she pressed Hiccups hips down to the bed and held them there as she rode him, panting. She seated herself on him fully and made sure every single inch of him was within her as she ground on his dick, swirling her hips desperately as she groaned in effort, seeking that extra pressure on her clit. Her orgasm tore through her almost immediately and she screamed, not caring if the whole archipelago heard them. Hiccup watched her chase her orgasm in fascination, gladly letting her use him for her pleasure. As she gushed around his length, he sat up to grab her hips and lift her up and down, enjoying the way she convulsed around him as she moaned. “Mmm, yes, babe. Right there, yesss.” She breathed her final wordout in a hiss, overstimulated and loving the sensations flooding her. He kissed her breasts as she fluttered around his cock and looked up as her in urgency. “Astrid— Astrid, where do I come?” He got the words out in his frenzy, pushing her up and down his length quickly as he desperately staved off his climax.  


“In me,” came the breathless reply. Even Hiccup’s sex-addled brain wasn’t entirely sure on the logic behind that decision, but he was incredibly turned on and knew there were herbs and things to do about any potential pregnancies that could be taken up to a full day after the event. So, he trusted her as always and continued his ministrations, pushing up into his lover as her orgasm finally subsided. He ground her down against him before bringing her back up off his dick almost all way and plunging her back down. As he did this, he sneakily took one hand to rub her sensitive clit. He wasn’t sure if it would get her off, but he was rewarded almost instantly as Astrid screamed, another climax unexpectedly taking her over. She raked her nails up his back as she wrapped her legs tightly behind him, desperately seeking more of his touch, craving as much of him in her as possible as she frantically bucked against him and her walls pulsed. She clung to him tightly for support, shaking as her body neared the point of total exhaustion. “Oh please, Hiccup. Please, give it to me. Please,” she moaned in his ear and tugged at his lobe a little too hard to be considered gentle. Hiccup decided in that moment that if it meant he was touching her like this, she could torture him for eternity and he would _thank her_ for it. He loved hearing her depraved pleas and continued to thrust into her only a few more times before coming hard himself. He let himself spill inside her, a small voice at the back of his head reminding him to find her herbs for later. His dick twitched hard in an aftershock and he let his hands trace up her body to cradle her head as he kissed her slowly, lovingly. The pair broke apart and leaned their foreheads together, breathing hard as they savored their current embrace.  


“We should… we should get cleaned up,” Hiccup reluctantly suggested after a minute, refusing to move his forehead from hers. Astrid agreed just as reluctantly, gingerly lifting herself off his lap and letting him slide out of her. Their mixed fluids trailed down her leg and she grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe it away. “Hey, Astrid? Do you, um… do you have a plan for… you know… that?” He gestured weakly at the now damp cloth. “Not that all the responsibility is on you! I’d be happy to go get you whatever you need, but…?”

Astrid tossed her hair over her shoulder and opened a wooden cabinet across the room.“Relax, Hiccup. I’ve got it covered.” She uncorked a small bottle and downed the contents, wincing slightly as she finished it. “I went to Gothi ages ago, just in case. I’ve been taking this stuff every day as a precaution. It doesn’t taste the best, but it’s easy enough to make, and it certainly paid off today.” Hiccup’s jaw went slack. 

“So you’ve— you’ve been thinking about this! Having sex!” He paused and looked away in embarrassment, trying to phrase this right. “Having sex… with me?”

  
“Of course I’ve thought about us having sex!! Haven’t you??”

“I mean _yes_ , but, but—” Astrid strode back over to him and helped him stand. Once up, she pecked his lips quickly and placed her arms around him as he gawked in amazement, subconsciously mimicking her movement as he absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her.   
“Babe,” she continued, “we’ve been a... _thing_ for _years._ If you ask me, I think it’s _high_ time we had sex. I mean, I didn’t want to push you into anything before you were ready… I’m just glad to finally claim you as my own.” She gave him a once over and squeezed his butt playfully, earning a laugh and a kiss to her head.  


“You know, it looks like I finally got to claim you as my own, too.” Hiccup’s voice was still husky as he pulled away from the top of her head, blushing as he nodded toward her neck. Confused, Astrid tilted her head and gave him a questioning look as she reached for the skin there.

  
“Ah… sorry Astrid, but you may have a love bite right there on your neck. I swear I didn’t mean to, but…”

  
“Does it look good?” Hiccup blinked.

  
“Does it…?”

  
“Does it look good? I mean, I wanna have _something_ to show for this tomorrow when I tell Ruff.”

  
Smiling, Hiccup shook his head in disbelief and gave a crooked smile as he ran a hand through his hair. “I- I suppose so? Though, if you wanted to make it symmetrical, we could always work on that later.”

"Hmm. I may just take you up on that, chief." She winked and patted the bed, motioning for him to join her. Hiccup grinned and shook his head. He secretly loved the pet names she'd given him tonight. "Babe," "Chief..." Whatever she picked, it made him feel like he was _hers,_ and he loved it. He joined her back on the bed after cleaning up a bit and snuggled up to her, pulling her chest to his. He planted a kiss to her forehead and laced their fingers together as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms for the first time. They'd taken several large steps in their relationship today, and the young Vikings couldn't wait to see where it took them next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a LONG one!  
> I was tempted to have Hiccstrid not go all the way in this setting to ease into the new relationship more slowly, but honestly, I feel like this is still in character for both of them (maybe not AS much for Hiccup, I feel he's more the slow relationship type, but he's been pining after her for SO LONG, I feel it could go either way. May redo another take on what happens after Blindsided later)  
> Thoughts/questions/concerns, send em my way! The kinky stuff is yet to come O_O


	3. Girl/Guy Talk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is rated T- sexual references (obviously, I mean to be expected at this point), but it's more fluff and plot central. Special thanks to Camilleleon22 for the boy talk idea!  
> This takes place before they're engaged, and I hope to explore the relationship more as developments unfold. I had thought this was going to be a series of one-offs, but it's turning out to be in sequential order so far, so...TBD haha.

Two moon cycles had passed since the gang found out about Hiccup and Astrid’s relationship. Nobody could say they were surprised (though Snotlout was still in denial). Everyone was excited about it— plus, it made sense for the chief’s son to be with the toughest warrior their age. It was a match made in Valhalla. But, as comfortable as everyone was with each other and this new development, the rest of the group started to notice that the new lovebirds started to drift apart from the rest of them. It didn’t get in the way of training, but they certainly missed the old dynamic. It wasn’t until Fishlegs and Hiccup were experimenting in the forge one day that Hiccup even realized what had transpired. Fishlegs smiled warmly at his lanky friend as he wiped the sweat from his brow, overheated from the midday sun, the burning fire, and the exertion from pouring Gronkle iron into various moulds.   


“Say, Hiccup! This has been really nice getting to work with you again. It’s always good to bounce ideas off each other.” He gestured to the scattered sheets on the board to the side, ideas for inventions, new buildings, improvements, and battle tactics strewn haphazardly about.  


“What- what do you mean 'again,' Fishlegs?” Hiccup put the metal piece he was working on into the bucket of water to cool. Steam hissed as a pregnant pause hung in the air for a fraction of a second longer than either man would like. 

“Oh, I mean… we’re all _glad_ for you and Astrid and all, but…you kinda…”  
“What? Kinda what?” Hiccup cocked his head to the side, confused smile on his face as he turned to face the large man.

“Well, you kinda disappeared on us for a bit. It happens! It’s totally understandable in a new relationship, I’m just happy you’re back!” 

Hiccup’s smile faded a bit as he thought on those words. Huh. He didn’t realize he’d been so distant from the rest of the group. Of course, as of the last couple weeks, spending the night with Astrid was starting to become a routine thing, which meant sometimes the two of them would have dinner or breakfast alone on those days to extend their, ah… _private_ time, but surely it couldn’t have been that frequent? Though come to think, he _was_ pairing himself up with Astrid more for trainings and missions where they had to split up… And when he snuck off in his free time to explore and map out the archipelago, she would always accompany him… And when it was his turn to patrol, somehow it also ended up being her turn… Hiccup threw his hands up and shrugged, defeated. “Agh, you’re absolutely right Fishlegs. I didn’t even realize it. Thank you for bringing it up to me. We’ll be better about it from now on, okay?” Fishlegs smiled and nodded as Hiccup continued. “Man… Astrid is something else. I feel like no time has gone by when I’m with her, you know? Everything seems more stable. And she gets me! Not that you don’t, but, you know… it’s a different kind of connection.” Hiccup finished lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged again as he picked up the cooled metal from the bucket.  


“Oh Hiccup, I _hope_ you and I don’t have that kind of connection!” Fishlegs waggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed as he placed particular emphasis on the last word. Hiccup blushed and laughed along with him. 

“So… have you…?” Fishlegs let the question hang in the air between them, but kept the suggestive singsong tone as he took a seat across the room. They’d been in the forge for at least four hours, working on new water systems for when the roofs caught on fire. They hadn’t finished their metalworking yet, but they had definitely earned a break.

“Have we…?” Hiccup mimicked his friend’s singsong intonation and cocked his head sideways, genuinely not following what Fishlegs was getting at. 

“Y’know, have you and Astrid done the deed yet!” Hiccup was taken aback at such a forward question, especially from Fishlegs, and he almost replied with something along the lines of “A Viking doesn’t kiss and tell,” but he looked so excited and surprisingly innocent that Hiccup had to laugh. Ah, what was the harm? He was pretty sure Heather and Ruff knew _far_ too much about his and Astrid’s sex life, anyway, and what Ruffnut knew, Tuffnut knew. His hand twitched involuntarily as he thought about that.

“Uh, actually. Yes.” Hiccup chuckled nervously.

“I KNEW IT! Hiccup Haddock, look at you now!” Fishlegs punched the air as he wobbled in his seat. Meatlug, hearing her owner’s raised voice,flew excitedly into the forge to tackle him affectionately. Hiccup laughed and leaned against the work table, glad to finally be able to talk about it with someone. Snotlout had repeatedly tried to pull the info out of him, but he was always so crass about it that Hiccup was never quite comfortable divulging much. Hiccup knew Astrid didn’t mind talking about their relationship, and he was honestly pretty sure Tuffnut knew a lot through his sister, but Hiccup had kept mum on it so far with him, too. Sex with Astrid was nice, _real_ nice, and even though they’d had “done the deed” that first night they became a couple, it hadn’t become even a pseudo- regular occurrence until very recently. Hiccup knew Astrid was game for anything from the get go, but he did enjoy being able to take his time with her. He didn’t like the idea of their relationship being reduced to just sex. It was so much more than that, and he wanted to make sure she knew that early on. Of course, if things progressed and it turned out they were both more physically driven, of course they could just…adjust accordingly, as they were starting to do now. But those first weeks? He wanted to get to know her better on a romantic level. She deserved everything. 

“What was it like?” Hiccup’s thoughts were disrupted.

  
“Uh… you mean the sex?”

“Yeah! Heather and I never— I mean, we— That is. Um.” Fishlegs shook his head and sighed. A part of him still really liked Heather, but he knew it wasn’t to be. He still enjoyed her visits, and accepted the brief, friendly, kisses she gave him time to time, but they’d talked it over and decided it was best to go their own ways. Hiccup noted the slight tension in the air and jumped in. 

“Oh! Oh, oh yeah. It’s… Great. I mean, what else can I say? Of course I was petrified the first time, but I think it actually went pretty well. I guess I’m used to working in stressful conditions,” he finished with a laugh. Fishlegs giggled and nodded his agreement. 

“And it’s all an experiment, really. You just kinda… learn as you go! Keep communication open, and…all that. Honestly, there’s no one I’d rather be with. Say, Fishlegs, I have a question for you.”  Hiccup’s palms were sweaty, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the day. Even with just Fishlegs present, the question in his head made him nervous enough to melt. He combed a hand through his hair as Fishlegs looked at him expectantly. 

“What is it, Hiccup?” Concern was evident in his voice, noting Hiccup's change in demeanor.

“Ah… What if… I mean, do you think…” He took a deep breath. “Do you think it’s too early to propose to Astrid??” He felt stupid asking it. He’d been in love with her since he was twelve, and they’d known each other their whole lives, but he didn’t want her to feel rushed. They could take as much time as they needed to with the engagement, of course, but from the second they’d decided they were a couple, the thought was in his mind.  


Fishlegs squealed and hugged Meatlug in his excitement. “EEEEEE, oh Hiccup! I’m so happy for you! I mean, of course what matters is how you and Astrid feel about each other, but I see no reason why not? You’ve known each other your entire lives, you’ve fought deadly battles together, and you’re both natural leaders! You need that kind of a woman by your side when you become chief!"

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know he wasn’t being overeager or crazy. “Whew, okay good, that’s what I was thinking, too! And I know we’re still young, and it’s all new, but I agree, we can be betrothed for as long as we want.” 

“Does your dad know?”

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder. “My dad knew about my feelings for Astrid probably before I did. I know sometimes chiefs are expected to marry for political power, but I think it’s safe to say that Berk and the Edge are the best protected islands around. I don’t think it would’ve been possible before Toothless, but I can marry whoever I want now and nobody will question it.” 

“I see. So… what are you thinking?” 

“Well, here’s what I have in mind…” Hiccup looked around to make sure nobody would happen by. He’d tell everyone he received a T-mail from his father and set out last minute for Berk tomorrow. That way, he could collect his thoughts on the way over and ask permission from Astrid’s parents and his father. He’d return in a day or so, and nobody would be the wiser! Until he popped the question, that is. 

“Hiccup, that’s brilliant!” Fishlegs pulled the auburn hair man into a bear hug. Though he could hardly breathe, Hiccup grinned and returned the hug happily. “You know what, it’s pretty hot out. What do you say we find the rest of the riders and we go for a swim or something? I’ll leave tomorrow morning and _you’re_ in charge when I’m gone.”

Fishlegs saluted as he pulled from the hug. “Aye chief! Let’s go get ‘em!” 

** **MEANWHILE AT ASTRID'S HUT**  
  
  
**

Astrid, Ruffnut, and Heather were huddled on the floor in Astrid’s hut, giggling til their sides hurt. 

“Who knew Hiccup Haddock could be such a smooth lover?!” Ruffnut slapped her thigh and cackled, letting herself fall from her seated position to lay flat on her back. She stared up at the rafters and grinned as she continued, “I mean. And he’s _big_ , right?? You _gotta_ show us, Astrid!”  
Heather’s eyes went wide— this was news to her! She’d had a crush on Hiccup years ago, but quashed it when she learned of her friend’s feelings for him. She was ecstatic Astrid had finally made a move and told Hiccup how she felt.  


Astrid swept her hair from her eyes and cleared her throat, still catching her breath from laughing so hard. “Okay, fine! But I’m going to show you just this once, and then that’s it! Understood?” Heather and Ruffnut nodded enthusiastically and leaned in. Astrid considered a moment, tilting her head as she took a second to think, and then held her hands about seven or so inches apart, bringing them up for her friends to observe. 

“NO! No way is that toothpick of a Viking that big!” Heather and Ruffnut were back to roaring with laughter, the latter kicking her legs out in a full blown fit of the giggles. 

“Oh, and he’s _thick_ , too.” Ruffnut gasped and looked up from where she lay, as Heather leaned forward with a curious look on her face. 

“Did it hurt?” 

Astrid shook her head. “No, ah… he was honestly really gentle with me the first time, and…” Astrid blushed, but ignored her reddening cheeks as she softly confided, “— and honestly? He’s _hot_ you guys. I’m always so turned on by him. The other day he spent the night, and he woke me up with the best morning sex. Like, I was fully asleep and he woke me up by going down on me! I never come less than twice; he is great at sex. ” 

“No way, jealous!!”

“WHAT?!” 

“You know, he _is_ pretty good with his hands, and he’s a _really_ fast learner. It does make sense.” 

It was Astrid’s turn to chortle as Ruffnut nodded sagely at her own conclusion, but suddenly her expression changed as she hit the floor and pointed at Astrid excitedly. 

“Oh wait! _That’s_ what Tuff and I heard the other day then! Tuff went to walk Chicken early in the morning, and we thought we heard moaning, but we figured it was food poisoning or something. Oh man, we thought you got food poisoning a _bunch_ this month! Oh, it all makes sense now!”  


“Wait, you can _hear us_ from your hut?!” Astrid’s hut wasn’t close to the twins’ at all, and her hand flew up to her mouth in horror. 

“Oh nah, chill! We were on patrol most of the times we heard you. You’d have to get _real_ freaky in order for us to hear you from our hut!” 

“—Anyway… How do you feel? About the whole thing?” Heather placed her hands in her lap and looked at her friend. 

“You know… I think I love him. I mean everything kind of fell into place suddenly, but, yeah. I love him. We had a thing for each other when we were kids, but now? It’s different. It’s changed, evolved, somehow. I guess the best way to describe it is that, at the risk of sounding obscenely sappy or cliche, our love matured and grew up with us. He cares for me, you guys. And I care for him. Some days, when we go into battle or go on patrol together, I’m _terrified_ for him. He’s the best dragon rider there is, but I’m still scared he’ll get hurt, and I never want to see anything bad happen to him, you know?” Her voice quieted a bit. “The day he lost his leg… Or when he got kidnapped by Ryker… I’ve never felt so lost. I can’t lose him.” The three of them exchanged looks. Heather was the first to speak. “Yeah, that sounds like love, all right. And I think we all _know_ he reacts the same when you're in danger. Like when you got the Scourge of Odin, or when you were being held hostage?? Hiccup Haddock, the great pacifist, was ready to _kill_ to protect you. Have you told him you love him yet?”  


"Yes."  


"And he's said it back?" Tuffnut and Astrid looked at Heather incredulously.   
  
"Dude, he's been, like, _totally_ in love with her since we were in diapers. _Obviously_ he's said it back by now... Right?"   
  
"He has." Astrid's face was red again. Her heart beat faster just thinking about Hiccup-- she loved so many things about him, from being able to run her hands through his auburn tresses and braid his hair (though he wasn't the biggest fan of the plaits, she loved it even more because he allowed her to do it despite that fact) to sneaking kisses during their daily chores. She enjoyed the way his green eyes burned into hers when he spoke passionately about something, the way he felt when he was inside her, the way he got excited when they discovered a new island... but most of all, she loved being able to call him _hers._ He was hers. And that was what she loved most of all. 

  
"Uh oh. I know that look."   
  
"Oh man, she's got it _bad_."   
  
Astrid rolled her eyes at her friends and opened her mouth to speak just as a knock came on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos- it is appreciated!! <3


	4. Girl/Guy Talk Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!   
> Okay, this one is a bit short but the smut is coming! I couldn't think of a good way to segue between Astrid's hut and the beach, so I think this section of the story will probably have 2 more sections to it before moving onto the betrothal sequence. This is longer than anticipated, thanks for your patience!

Astrid pulled the giant door to her hut open only to lock eyes with none other than Hiccup himself. From behind her, he could hear chuckling and Ruffnut’s raspy voice call out.   


“Hey hot stuff, we were _just_ talking about you!”   


Astrid and Hiccup both flushed red as he peeked past her shoulder.   


“Uhhh… I miss something here, milady?”  


“Not at all. Hi Fishlegs! What’s up?” Astrid nodded to their friend standing a couple feet behind Hiccup. He giggled slightly and waved from where he stood. He was acting a little strange…   
“Hey Astrid! Hiccup and I were getting a bit warm at the forge today and wanted to know if you all wanted to go for a swim? We already stopped at Snotlout and Tuff’s, so they’ll meet us at the beach soon!” At this point, Heather and Ruffnut had gotten up and strolled to the door to lean on Astrid’s shoulder.  


“Oh, trust us. We would _love_ to go to the beach, wouldn’t we, ladies?” Heather winked directly at Hiccup as she pushed through the throng of dragon riders and took Ruffnut with her, arm slung around her shoulder. “Ruffnut and I will go get ready at the twins’ place. See you there soon!” Heather called over her shoulder.   
Astrid chuckled and waved to them, fully aware they probably wouldn’t even turn around to see it. From the corner of her eye, she caught Fishlegs happily staring at her and Hiccup, looking remarkably similar to Meatlug after she’d had a handful of dragon-nip.

“Hey Fishlegs, are you okay?” She turned to face him, smiling as he snapped out of it.

“Huh? Oh! Yes, right! I’ll just… go get ready! See you there soon, you two! Don’t take too long!” Fishlegs did a weird sort of salute at the pair and took off in the direction of his hut as Astrid led Hiccup inside. 

“So, you wanna tell me what _that_ was about?” Astrid asked, drawing closer to Hiccup. His arms were at her waist as she clasped her hands to rest behind his back. God he was cute.   
“Ahh, I don’t actually know. Though, I _would_ like to know just what the three of _you_ were talking about before we got here, hm?”

“Oh, I was just regaling the girls with counts of our sexual exploits… The usual.” She winked and leant up to kiss him. 

His eyebrow quirked up. “Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s just girl talk, Hiccup! Besides, they are… _very_ impressed.”  


Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed. Voice dripping with sarcasm, he asked, “Oh, are they now?” 

Astrid’s voice got lower as she replied, as it usually did when she was turned on. “They are indeed. And so am I.” Hiccup’s eyebrows raised as his girlfriend went in for yet another kiss, this one much more heated than the first. Not one to waste an opportunity, he pulled her against her more firmly as he allowed her to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled his head back reluctantly, breath a little shaky. “We, ah… We should get going soon to go meet the others.”

Astrid was having none of it, and chased his lips again to steal another kiss before replying. “Oh, but Hiccup, we’re finally alone today!” 

“We’ve been alone every day this week, Astrid!” He relinquished her from his grip, but he was positively beaming. Astrid put on a fake pout and rolled her eyes. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes before he continued. “Actually, Fishlegs _did_ say something to me about us separating ourselves from the group… I know we didn't mean it, but I didn’t realize anything different until he called me out on it today. I guess I was too caught up to notice.”

Astrid’s face turned more serious for a moment as she considered. “Well, yeah.” She examined her boyfriend’s face as she went on: “Annnd, I’m guessing that’s a bad thing, huh?”  


“As much as I love spending time with you, well, the dragon riders are a team. All six of us, counting Heather, when she’s here. And I don’t want to jeopardize anyone’s safety by creating an imbalance, you know? We have to stay sharp.”  


Astrid bit her lip and nodded in agreement, knowing they'd probably have to make up for said imbalance in training this week. “You’re right. As always. But I still get my boyfriend for sleepovers.” She’d said it as a statement, but there was a worried look in her eyes that told Hiccup she was unsure and needed affirmation. He obliged.   


“Yes, you still get your boyfriend for sleepovers. C’mere, you.” He stepped in and tugged her close for a quick kiss before pushing her playfully away. “Now, let’s get ready for the beach! Mind if I get ready here? There should be some stuff in my trunk.”

Astrid nodded and motioned for him to go get his stuff from the trunk they’d moved into her room. They had moved some of his things over last week when Astrid accidentally tore one of his shirts down the center in her desperation to get it off of him. He didn’t want to cause a commotion by leaving Astrid’s hut in a state of disrepair— he _knew_ he’d never hear the end of it from Snotlout, and so he’d waited around for a couple hours after their *visit* until the coast was clear to retrieve a spare. Now, he had a trunk of towels, a change of clothes and underthings, and various other things for personal hygiene in a safely accessible spot.He grabbed his swim clothes and quickly changed, not noticing the blonde behind him who had been oggling him shamelessly.

He finished putting his prosthetic leg back on and caught sight of Astrid throwing back the contents of her contraceptive drink. He knew how to make it at this point, and just by the smell, he knew it was not a pleasant taste. He grimaced and walked over to take her hand. She’d managed to get changed already, and the sight of her bare skin still got him flustered. He drew himself up to his full height and gripped her waist from behind, lowering his face to her ear to softly ask, “Ready?” 

Astrid shivered and twisted in his grasp to peck his lips. _Now_ who was the one who was all worked up? She smirked, ducking out of his grasp as she headed for the door. She threw a towel his way and playfully called out, “Hurry up, babe! They’ll be waiting for us!”


	5. Just the Guys Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid chapter name, I know, but I wanted to delve into the complete inappropriateness that is Tuffnut and Snotlout. So...here it is! It's not my favorite piece of writing, but it gets the ball rolling. Definitely T-MA for sexual references. Much of the dialogue has been sourced from Dawn Of Destruction from RTTE.
> 
> I would like to note that this chapter deals a bit with consent in terms of talking about one's intimate life-- I know not all partners are comfortable divulging such information, but part of me thinks Astrid loves people knowing the details. Sort of her way of claiming Hiccup before they're officially betrothed, or something. If anyone is super bothered by it, I'll try to work in an official conversation within the story where she gives permission to Hiccup to talk about everything. (in ch 2, she says right to his face that she brags to Ruffnut, so I figured since he's informed and hasn't spoken against it, that's his form of consent, but I did want to throw the topic out there in case it made anyone quirk an eyebrow.)  
> Thanks to all for the hits/kudos/comments!

As Astrid and Hiccup drew closer to the water, they could hear their friends and respective dragons shouting and playing around. Unbeknownst to them, however, they were quite the topic of conversation. Snotlout had his back to the pair as he sat building his sandcastle, ranting to the others.  
“No one sees Hiccup now that he and Astrid are all—” Snotlout took a breath before making obscene kissing noises and mimed several inappropriate acts. Astrid was disappointed she didn’t have her axe on her, but she let him continue, waiting to see just how deep a hole Snotlout would dig himself. As she expected, Snotlout did indeed continue and further whined, “Now that they’re a couple, they don’t care about us anymore. It’s all about Hiccstrid!” He mimed throwing up and gagging, just to make sure everyone was clear on where he stood on the matter. Before Astrid could make a move to hit him, Hiccup grabbed her around the waist as Tuffnut chimed in from a few feet away, finally acknowledging the couple behind Snotlout. “Y’know, a strong, lasting, relationship is a balancing act between work, friends, a stable home life, you know, the amount of jelly beans that you’re eating…” Snotlout whirled around to see who Tuffnut was addressing and his face blanched. He looked angrily back and forth between his friends. “What?! You were there the whole ti- they were there the whole time?! Why didn’t you say something?!” He smacked his forehead and faced Hiccup and Astrid dead on as Hiccup struggled to keep Astrid in place.  


“Look, all you two do is hang out together. It’s like we aren’t even here.”  


Stormfly, sensing Astrid’s duress, came up to nudge her rider soothingly. It seemed to calm Astrid down some, but she was still annoyed. Her tone was baiting as she asked, “Is that jealousy, Snotlout? _So_ not you.”

Snotlout crossed his arms and stuck his nose up. “I’m just making a point, Astrid. And a good one, at that. So good, that I don’t even have to tell you to shut up, Astrid. So… shut up, Astrid.”

“Okay… that’s it.” Toothless flew over to Hiccup as he raised his hand and waved everyone over, his dominant left hand still on Astrid in case she still wanted to punch Snotlout. Riders and dragons alike huddled closer at the signal from their leader. 

“Okay gang, Astrid and I have been made aware that we have been… isolating ourselves. Myself in particular. And for that, I apologize.” Astrid finally gave up struggling and crossed her arms at Hiccup’s words. She looked sheepishly at her friends. Hiccup cleared his throat and went on. “The Dragon Riders are a team, and we’ve not been team players lately. And I’m sorry I got carried away these past weeks. I will make sure to do better by all of you. I know I’ll have to earn back your trust.” Hiccup looked at Astrid once as he slung an arm around her shoulders, “Astrid is my girlfriend. Spending time with her is important, but I know it’s a learning process and an adjustment for us all, so thank you for holding us accountable. Ignoring you is the one thing we really don’t wanna do.” Astrid sighed, looking around at her friends. “And I’m sorry for making everyone feel ignored. It won’t happen again. Hiccup and I _will_ be better about it.” She caught Heather and Ruffnut’s eye as she said this, and had to bite down a laugh as Heather winked and gave Astrid the OK hand gesture, while Ruffnut mimed spanking and thrusting behind the boy’s backs. Astrid knew she had the girls’ blessings, at least. She bit her lip to keep from smiling and glanced sidelong at her lover to see what he thought of Heather and Ruffnut’s reactions. Miraculously, he was totally oblivious, as Tuffnut had chosen that moment to pipe up.  
“Yeah yeah, so can we steal Hiccup for a bit? We promise to bring him back in one piece, but we haven’t seen him in like… _weeks_.”  


“Bro, this is supposed to be a gang-bonding sesh or something like that, right? You can’t just hog the leader.” 

“Shut up Ruff, you had all day with Astrid. We’ll bring him back soon. Just… I dunno, go down the beach like a hundred paces away or something. Take Barf and Belch.” 

“Ugh, whatever.” His twin sighed and rolled her eyes, motioning for the ladies and their dragons to follow her.Astrid pecked Hiccup on the cheek before following, Stormfly walking surely beside her.

Hiccup turned to the men of the group, all looking at him expectantly. Even Hookfang had lowered his head down to see what was going on. 

“Okay, so _spill_.” That was it. Tuffnut finally got Hiccup cornered. Fishlegs put his hands over his ears and made a worried sound as Snotlout just crossed his arms. 

“Alright, alright. What’s up?” Hiccup plopped down in the sand in defeat, legs stretched out straight before him. Toothless came and mirrored him, plopping down beside his hip and letting Hiccup rest his arm over his head, grateful to get a few scratches as thanks.

“Your _dick_ , apparently! Now spill, Haddock.” Tuffnut dropped to the sand to sit cross legged as he tugged Fishlegs down with him. The larger lad let out a high pitched yelp and fell to his butt as Meatlug cuddled up to his side, while Snotlout was a second late on the sitting memo. Once he noticed, he unceremoniously dropped to his butt as well, accidentally spraying Hookfang with sand and getting a warning blaze in response. “Sorry, Hooky!” He didn’t want to get into a fight with his dragon just as he was about to hear some juicy gossip. Hiccup blinked and looked around at his friends with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

“I—uh…What?”

“Oh, we’re gonna play it _that_ way, huh? Alright then. Tell me this, at least: do you know where a woman’s clitoris is?” Tuffnut pointed accusingly at his auburn haired friend. Fishlegs gasped and went bright red, nearly matching his dragon for skin color, while Snotlout choked on his own spit and had a few seconds of a coughing fit. 

“Thor! What?! I mean yes-" Hiccup’s face contorted into an expression of utter bewilderment.

“Aha! And you know about the prostate, yes?” 

“I’m sorry, _what_ is this? Are we just—"

Tuffnut grabbed a nearby branch and started to draw in the sand. “Well, Hiccup, for a man, the prostate is—"

“TUFFNUT that is not what I meant!” Hiccup wrestled the stick from Tuff’s hand and tossed it into the ocean. Toothless jumped up to fetch it and dropped it back down at Hiccup’s feet, soaking wet. Hiccup threw the stick once more as he placed his hands over his head and groaned. Snotlout had said nothing, but his eyes were bugged out and his brain looked to be on overload.  
“Look, I just wanna make sure my friends are having good sex. It’s what any friend should do! I just haven’t _seen_ you in so long I haven’t been able to ask you about it.”  


“Odin’s beard,” Hiccup mumbled, dragging his hands over his face. Thank Thor Astrid and the rest of the group wasn’t present.“Look, Astrid and I have been…intimate, but I don’t know how much information I should divulge, _if_ any!”

“Well, Hiccup Haddock the third, I can tell you I know exactly how big your dick is when erect, and that Astrid enjoys rough sex, and that—”  


“WHAT?!” Hiccup shot to his feet in a panic, startling Toothless, who purred at him cautiously.  


“Well, yeah, Ruffnut knows, so I know.” 

“I can’t- I knew she told Ruff, just… Gahhh, does Astrid know you know??” Tuffnut nodded casually. So much for that, they may as well have told the entirety of Berk. That might put a dent in his proposal plans... He _needed_ to fly out straight away.

“Wait, you’re concerned about _Astrid_? Tuff, I gotta know, how small isiccup's peen? Is it as scrawny as he is?” Snotlout started to laugh until Tuffnut shook his head solemnly and held up his hands with purpose. Hiccup swore and threw up his hands in defeat as Fishlegs and Snotlout stared at Tuff in confusion. Then it clicked. Tuffnut’s hands were held approximately seven or so inches apart. 

“Oh. OH. Damn, Hiccup!” Snotlout pounded him on the back as Hiccup blushed even harder and swore again. 

“Okay, okay, so you know _all of that_ , can we go now?” His arms flailed wildly about as he grew antsy. 

“Nope! We have questions! _Some_ of us, who shall remain unnamed, are _virgins_.” He leaned in to stage whisper the last word to Hiccup in mock horror. “It is up to us to inform them of the mechanics!”

“Hey, I know the mechanics of it!” Fishlegs finally chimed in, though his cheeks and ears were still red from the conversation. 

“Oh, maybe so, my dear Fishlegs. But we need details! Now, Hiccup, inquiring minds want to know, have you tried anything other than missionary?” 

Hiccup squinted and nodded suspiciously at his friend.

“Alright. From behind?” A nod. “Standing up?” A nod. “Sitting down?” A nod. “Facing away from or toward you?”  


“Ahhh, both?”   


“Good man, I’m impressed. Alright, now how about doggy style?”  


“I— what?” 

“It’s where she’s on her knees facing away from you and you enter from behind, like this—” Tuff paused as he considered how to best demonstrate the position. “Snotlout, c’mere! I need help showing Hiccup—” He made a reach for the shorter Viking, but Snotlout dashed behind Hookfang, swearing and threatening violence as he kept his distance.

“No! No, I think I got the idea, Tuff, thank you,” Hiccup held up a hand as he groaned and rubbed at his eyes. That position _did_ actually sound like fun, but this inquisition was torture. He’d never understand how Astrid was comfortable chatting about their sex life with others. He’d told her he was fine with people knowing whatever she cared to divulge, and he knew she’d sometimes show off her love bites and little bruises to the girls, but this chat with the guys seemed excessive. 

“Oh, okay. Right. Well, have you done oral? You reciprocated, right? It’s a man’s job to please his woman, and you gotta make sure—"

“Gahhh, yes, Tuffnut, I… _reciprocated._ Did Ruffnut not report back on that? _”_

Tuffnut just shrugged. 

“Actually, I… I did have a question.” All eyes zeroed in on Hiccup. He almost cringed under the intensity of their gaze. 

“Do you… have any tips?” Hiccup’s lips thinned as his face contorted into a worried expression. He ignored the giggles from Snotlout and tried to keep his focus on Tuffnut.

“Totally, my one-legged friend." Tuffnut pulled Hiccup and Fishlegs close to his chest before continuing in a staged voice. "Now, gather round men! For I have words of wisdom to share! Now where is that stick? We'll need diagrams, and _lots_ of them!” 


	6. The Buildup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life has been beating me up a little lately, so this update is a day behind! The next week may be a little up and down but I'll try to throw stuff out there as soon as I can! 
> 
> Once more rated MA for references to sexual content! Next chapter will be the *smut* <3

“…And that, my comrades, is how you properly prep for ana—"  
Tuffnut was finishing off his drawing in the sand when Hiccup saw the girls and their dragons approaching. Had it been that long already?? He yelped and threw himself to the ground as fast as he could, sending sand everywhere and effectively hiding the remains of Tuffnut’s extensive diagrams with his body as he stretched his long limbs out. Ignoring the exclamations of disappointment from the men and satisfied he had sufficiently destroyed the evidence, Hiccup turned onto his side and propped his head up in one hand as he faced the women. Thank _goodness_ he never ended up being able to teach Toothless how to copy his illustrations in the dirt, or he might have been in real trouble. 

“Hi- hi ladies! Hello, ladies. Hi.”

Ruffnut gave her friends a look and shook her head. “Not even trying to be subtle about it, Haddock.” 

Hiccup gaped open mouthed at her as Astrid helped her boyfriend to his feet and dusted him off. “Alright you guys, we’re been over there playing fetch with our dragons for long enough! Let’s go for a swim! Last one in is a rotten muttonchop!” Astrid and Heather shared a knowing glance and bumped wrists before they took off at top speed, the rest of the gang in hot pursuit. Astrid was first to the water, as usual, followed closely by Heather and the twins. Hiccup was decently fast on his feet, but sand wasn’t the kindest to his fake leg and it took him a little longer than usual, though he still managed to beat Snotlout. Poor Fishlegs had tripped over his bare feet as they ran and ended up coming in last. He grumbled something about fairness as he splashed into the cold waters, but he was quickly placated with a peck on the cheek from Heather, who smiled warmly at him. Hiccup glanced around— all seemed to be going well, casual jokes and pointed digs shared among friends, as if nothing had ever been amiss. Hiccup had missed this. Smiling, he started an easy conversation with Fishlegs and Heather about Razorwhips and bounced ideas back and forth about potential items they could create with their particular scales as they all stood chest high in the waves, enjoying the gentle tug and pull of the sea.  


“Oh, that’s a great point, Hiccup! If we flatten it out into one giant sheet, it _could_ create a mirror- like effect! It would save us _so_ much time to use Razorwhip scales instead of polishing and shaping tons of metal.”  


“Yeah, it would be lighter, too! Say Heather, would you mind writing down how you formed your armor later? I’d love to know how you did it!”

“And _I_ still need to learn how you made your axe!” Astrid had waded over, already irritated with Snotlout’s stubbornness. They had been discussing battle strategy, and they did _not_ see eye to eye. Astrid smiled at Hiccup as he wrapped an arm casually around her hip. She tried not to focus on the way his wet hair caught the light, or how it reminded her of particularly sweaty nights in his bed…She mentally chided herself for being distracted by her green eyed lover as she renewed her efforts to join the conversation. She was so invested in paying attention to the group that she completely missed Hiccup’s inability to take his eyes off her.  


“So, I heard something about Razorwhips as I was coming over?” Astrid looked expectantly at Fishlegs and Heather. The two of them happily nodded and started to recap the various ideas they had come up with, Fishlegs ticking each item off on their fingers as they went. Eventually all the Riders made their way over to the circle to listen in on the discussion. Hiccup took advantage of everyone’s presence, hoping it would be sufficient distraction, as he brushed his thumb lightly over her hip bone and leaned into her to whisper, “Hey Astrid. We should talk soon.” 

Astrid made no motion to show she had heard at all. A couple long seconds passed before he considered leaning in again to repeat himself when she made the barest adjustment and shifted her weight to the foot closest to him. She whispered in reply, “Okay. Why are we whispering?”  
“It’s about Tuffnut and—“

“If this is about Tuffnut knowing the details of our sex life, I know he knows. Ruffnut can’t keep a secret to save her life.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow and finally turned his face to look at her.  
“And you’re okay with that?” He asked, voice still in a whisper as their friends carried on about Razorwhips, oblivious to the side conversation they were having. 

Astrid slightly shrugged a shoulder, the movement oddly similar to Hiccup’s own awkward shrugs. “Babe. I’m proud to have you as my partner. Sex is just part of that. Everyone is going to know we’re sleeping together at one point or another. Why bother hiding it?” She did have a point, Hiccup had to give her that. 

“Plus, Ruffnut _did_ give me a couple ideas for us to try later.” She met his gaze with a mischievous glint in her ice blue eyes. Gods, how could he say no to that? He kissed her temple in answer, trying to keep his thoughts clean as he remembered the various tips Tuffnut had shared with him only a half hour earlier. Hiccup wondered briefly if the twins were using their shared knowledge and working together, reporting to Astrid and Hiccup separately. After all, they’d been sexually active long before anyone else had been. In fact, both twins had usually managed to find someone to make their evenings pleasurable whenever they went to the docks. While Ruffnut wasn’t always above above paying for said pleasurable evenings, Tuffnut surprisingly managed to get with many a single lady or lad almost every time the group separated. It led to some fairly… _interesting_ encounters whenever one of the Dragon Riders had to go find him.Hiccup’s thoughts were broken as he felt Astrid move to stand in front of him, taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist as she rejoined the group’s conversation. He laid his chin on her shoulder to maintain eye contact with the rest of the gang. They were now discussing Gronckle iron, and as much as Hiccup wanted to pay attention to what was being said, the way Astrid’s ass moved against him was fairly distracting. He breathed in shallowly. She was just readjusting herself. She’d stop soon enough- there was no need to get excited over nothing. But… Astrid didn’t stop. He tilted his head to gaze down at her questioningly, but she carried on both the conversation and her movement as if she were oblivious. But…the way she arched back into him told him this _had_ to be intentional. And in front of all their friends! Of course, the waters were too high for anyone to see what was going on, plus the rocking of the waves helped disguise her movement, but still! _In front of their friends?  
_

“Oh hush, they won’t know a thing if you just keep a straight face!” Astrid whispered back. Hiccup blinked. Apparently, he’d said his last thought out loud. Oops. She ground against him again as she answered some question Snotlout had asked. He wasn’t sure what the question was though— words were starting to come and go. 

“Astriiid,” Hiccup warned. Or, at least it was _meant_ to be a warning. It ended up sounding like a groan, and a needy one at that. Astrid merely smirked and carried on. 

The conversation with the Dragon Riders seemed to take _hours_ , but in reality, it was probably only thirty minutes before everyone started to make their way back to the shore. Hiccup froze and gripped Astrid’s waist tighter, holding her in place and keeping them rooted to the spot. The evidence of his arousal had been apparent for some time, and he didn’t need to be lectured by their friends for anything else right now. Astrid seemed to sense his hesitation and loosened his hands just enough to spin around to face him. She wiggled her hands free and placed them around his neck, kissing him soundly. Hiccup’s knees almost buckled at the promise of what was to come, and with the others a safe distance away, he let himself grind his erection into his lover. His eyes closed as he gave into the kiss, and the pair ignored the wolf whistles and catcalls coming from land as the others began drying off.

"Astrid and Hiccup sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut slapped each other on the back as they chortled. The twins had sung that to the couple the second time (and every time they got the chance, honestly) they'd been caught kissing when Hiccup and Astrid were supposed to be doing chores. They had less opportunity to sing their little song now, but that was only because Hiccup and Astrid had gotten slightly better at not getting caught. 

“Hey Astrid, if I watch, are you gonna charge me?” _That_ particular outburst was followed by a loud metallic thud and a sharp yell. Hiccup cracked an eye open to see Heather putting away her axe as Snotlout gingerly rubbed his helmeted head. 

“Alright lovebirds, get a hut!” Ruffnut's callout was punctuated by several hearty laughs from the gang. Apparently, nobody was under any false impressions as to what was happening a hundred or so paces away.

Astrid pulled her mouth away from Hiccup's and enjoyed the flush that had come over his face. Teasingly, she called back over the sounds of the ocean, “Oh, we’ll get a hut alright! See you all for dinner soon, okay? Heather, you’re cooking tonight!”

A round of cheers was let out by all— Heather was by _far_ the best cook of the group, though Fishlegs was getting pretty darn close to tying with her after hours of watching her work. 

Heather smiled and gave a thumbs up before whistling Windshear over and taking off, followed by Fishlegs and Meatlug. Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff and their respective dragons took off a second later and headed in the direction of their individual huts. Hiccup and Astrid watched them fly off as they walked hand in hand to their dragons.   


Hiccup leaned down to the blonde to kiss her shoulder as they neared Toothless and Stormfly. Astrid squeezed his hand as Hiccup nipped her shoulder playfully and kissed it a second time. Just one look at him and she could tell he was still worked up. Good.

"So, your place or mine, handsome?" 


	7. A Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New tags added: Dirty talk!
> 
> The smut chapter!   
> We've not witnessed much of this from either party just yet, but I have it in my head that this is a kink for Astrid, and I feel like Hiccup starts off being unsure about it, but eventually takes charge and owns it (kinda how he takes to being the leader of the Dragon Riders-- once he's out of his shell, he's set, but growing into his own took a second for him. I feel like that mirrors other aspects of his life, too.)
> 
> There will be more kink later, but for now, here's this!

Astrid practically ran to Hiccup’s hut after dropping off Stormfly at the stables. Hiccup and Toothless had beaten them to the punch, but Stormfly wasn’t that much slower than the Nightfury, so she couldn’t be too far behind.

Astrid took a second to catch her breath. She was already wet and couldn’t wait to have Hiccup inside her. Astrid straightened up and knocked twice, firmly. Almost instantly, she was yanked inside.

“Hicc-mmph!” Hiccup’s soft lips were crashing down upon hers, silencing her before she knew what was happening.

“Good evening, Milady. I have been waiting all day for this.” Hiccup punctuated his last four words by grinding his massive erection against her as he threw the lever to close his door.  
“That was sort of the point. Mmph! We don’t have long before dinner, we’ll have to make it quick,” Astrid gasped against his skin.  


Hiccup’s eyebrow raised. Oh? They’d always taken their time, more or less, but he couldn’t deny that the idea of a quick session sounded fun. Perhaps that was just what he needed, after being tortured with explicit conversations with the boys and Astrid’s grinding up on him at the beach. 

“Oh, I think we can make that work.” Without another word, Hiccup yanked Astrid’s shirt up and over her head. Thank _goodness_ there was no armor to speak of— it would have just gotten in the way. Astrid dropped her skirt as Hiccup got to work on the rest of his own clothing, both frantic in their movements and their eagerness to feel skin on skin.  


“Did you take your tonic??” Hiccup barely got the words out as Astrid groped him and began sliding her hand up and down his throbbing shaft. 

“Yeah, I’ve started keeping small bottles in Stormfly’s pack now… Y’know. Just in case we’re not home.” 

“Good- Ahh! Good i-idea…” Astrid had dropped to her knees and had taken Hiccup into her mouth almost entirely. She was already getting better at it, but according to Ruffnut, if she worked on it, she would be able to take Hiccup all the way down to the hilt very shortly. Ruffnut promised to show her some more tricks later. Astrid couldn’t wait to surprise Hiccup with that, once she’d learned how to take his cock down her throat. For the moment though, this was pretty damn good. She swallowed around his hot length and made sure to mind her teeth as she sucked him. Hiccup groaned above her, utterly transfixed by her actions. Remembering that Astrid liked a little bit of dominance as she sucked him off, Hiccup threaded his hands through her hair and began to guide her up and down on his cock.  


“Gods, Astrid, you feel fantastic.” Astrid moaned as she took Hiccup in a little further and began to finger herself. He’d remembered Astrid had told him that saying things like that out loud was something that turned her on, and he was doing his best to get past his shyness— he wasn’t opposed to talking dirty, he was willing to do anything and everything for her, but confidence was definitely key. Hiccup knew there really was no need to be embarrassed, it was only Astrid who’d heard the filthy things he’d muttered, but sometimes he still felt a little weird about it. Testing the waters and taking a deep breath in, he tried again as he looked down at her.  


“You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” He released her hair to let her go at her own pace as he combed his fingers carefully across her scalp. Astrid’s eyes flew open and looked up at him as she hummed her agreement around his wide girth. Hiccup swore he’d never get tired of that sight. Making a mental note that this truly did it for her, he debated for only a second longer before deciding to fully go for it.  
“You’re so hot when you’re on your knees for me, I love taking your mouth,”he growled. His voice was already gravelly from the foreplay, but he’d definitely lowered his natural speaking voice just a smidge more. It seemed to have a desirable effect, as Astrid was practically drooling around his shaft at this point, thrilled to hear Hiccup let his guard down a bit. She pulled her mouth off of him but kept her fingers pumping inside her wet heat as she looked up into his burning green eyes.  


“How do you want to take me tonight?”

  
Hiccup helped Astrid off her knees and spun her around so her back was to him, right hand going to her waist to keep her in place.

“Well, as much as I love seeing your face when we’re together, you gave me so many _ideas_ earlier that I thought facing this way would be a fun change.” Hiccup had noticed Astrid was still tending to herself and he lifted his left hand to her lips in a silent offering. Following his lead, Astrid opened her mouth to suck on two long fingers as he started to walk them toward his bed, his erection pressing into her ass as they moved together. Astrid gave his fingers a final suck when they reached it and Hiccup groaned as he saw her fingers glisten in the light with her own arousal. She used both hands to keep herself upright as Hiccup ground into her. Keeping his right hand on her waist still, Hiccup pulled Astrid flush against him as he reached his left hand around her slim body and down to her sex. Unsurprisingly, she was wet enough that when he slid his middle and pointer fingers in, he met no resistance. Astrid let her head fall back onto his shoulder and writhed as he pushed his fingers in and out. She reached an arm up to tug his hair lightly as he kissed her neck, stretching her soaking wet pussy open over and over again, getting her ready for him. Soon enough, Astrid was whimpering and grinding hard back into Hiccup’s neglected erection, silently asking for more. Hiccup followed her motions with his hips and nipped her shoulder.  


“Now who’s the needy one? What do you want, Astrid?” He smirked as he spoke softly into her skin, never ceasing his movements, always making sure his thumb moved over her clit.

  
“Hiccup… Agh, please! I want you!”

“Oh you have me, Milady. Now and always.” An idea struck him. “But…you have to use your words." He looked her up and down. "So what do you want?”  


“Fuck. Me!”

In one swift move, Hiccup slid his drenched fingers out of her and pushed Astrid down to the bed, somehow twisting her mid-fall so she landed facing him. He crawled over her carefully and gave her the entirety of his length. She took it in pleasure, moaning even after he bottomed out inside her. Her ice blue eyes bore into his bright green ones as she wrapped her legs around him and uttered one command.  


“Move.”

Never one to disobey his right hand Viking, Hiccup started thrusting at a quick pace. He wasn’t sure he’d last long, but then again, he didn’t need to. He just needed to outlast Astrid. 

"Ah- Astrid! Gods!" Hiccup's eyes closed for a moment as she ran her nails from his back down to his ass. She was strong enough to help pull him into her, allowing him to go that much harder. Breathless, she pushed her hips up to meet him stroke for stroke as he pounded into her.   
  
Hiccup broke his pace as he thrust in particularly deep, willing himself to last. Astrid let out a surprised gasp, not expecting the extra force. Ohhh, he felt _good_ here. 

  
"Mmm... Hiccup. Right there. Yes." He was fully hilted inside her, but she thrust her hips up anyway, as if she could take even more of his length. _Gods_ he filled her spectacularly. She could feel his cock twitch inside her and knew he was close. Honestly, he had held out better than she'd expected, given all the teasing earlier in the day. She smiled gently as she brushed the hair from his face and traced his jaw with her thumb. He looked into her eyes and smiled back, just enjoying the feeling of being in her for the moment. She took advantage of his stillness and stretched up to give him a heart-melting kiss. He moaned into her lips and gladly let her explore his mouth. Astrid took control as she wordlessly flipped them over and ground on his dick, never breaking the kiss. Hiccup could tell by the tightening of her thighs that she was getting close. He pressed against her as she continued to grind on him, letting his hands roam her body, pinching and caressing, until finally, he brought his left hand between them to help bring her off. Astrid moaned into his mouth and circled her hips harder, faster, more desperately, until she finally saw stars and bliss overtook her. Hiccup's eyes nearly rolled back at the feeling of her pulling his hair and clamping down on him, and he kissed her fervently as she rode out her orgasm hard and took everything he had to give.   
  
Astrid's energy was zapped after her orgasm. It was as if all her muscles gave out at once after that wave of euphoria. She slid up Hiccup's body a little to whisper "I love you" in his ear and kissed him on the cheek before motioning that she was okay to continue. In return, Hiccup kissed her reverently before flipping them over once more and sliding back into her tight sex. He looked into her eyes to double check that she was recovered, and he received a sleepy yet happy nod as she stretched and undulated suggestively under him. Hiccup let himself down to his elbows, laced their fingers together, and resumed thrusting a bit slower, letting both of them feel every single inch of his hard cock. Astrid sighed and squeezed his hand in encouragement. Hiccup gasped. That...wasn't all she squeezed. When he had drawn back, Astrid clenched down on him, and it felt _divine._ Oh. Oh gods. If this was one of Ruffnut's suggestions... Well, he'd have to buy her a whole stuffed yak, or something of a similar magnitude to show his appreciation. Astrid made sure to bear down on him with every single thrust, and it didn't take long til he was spilling inside her, hot and flustered, but incredibly happy.   
  
"I love you, Milady. Whatever you did just then... _Damn_ , that felt good."   
  
Astrid raised an eyebrow and chuckled. She loved that he only really swore during sex- it was something only she witnessed, and that made it kind of a private thing, to her mind. Plus, it was another _huge_ turn on when he used foul language to describe what he was going to do to her... He'd taken huge strides from where they had been, but she had a feeling that he could go even further with it. She'd have to bring it up some time. But for now, they had dinner to get to! They got cleaned and dressed quickly, giggling and sneaking kisses here and there, but they seemed to make fairly good timing, all things considered. They beat Snotlout to the clubhouse, in any case.   
  
Dinner with the group went off without a hitch- they were more or less sat together as they ate their mutton chops and greens, but as evening wore on and dinners and tankards of ale were finished, they all divided into different conversations and spread out in the large space. Hiccup ended up sitting with the twins and Snotlout as they gathered around the maps, while Astrid got to enjoy Heather and Fishlegs' company by the roaring fire. 

Eventually, it was time to turn in, and Hiccup made some excuse about needing extra sleep as he stretched and headed for the door. He put his dishes away and kissed Astrid on the top of her head as he confirmed he'd be sleeping in his hut tonight. Astrid nodded and bid him a good night before turning back to her conversation with Heather and Fishlegs. Hiccup took a few steps closer to the door, but before he made his exit he made eye contact with Fishlegs and nodded subtly. Fishlegs smiled and nodded back a tad too enthusiastically, remembering Hiccup would sneak out in the morning for Berk, but thankfully neither Heather nor Astrid noticed Fishlegs' out-of-place excitement. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head slightly, glad his friend had his back on the proposal plan. Hiccup glanced around the room once more before he took his leave. There were still a couple things he had to do before leaving- He'd be gone for two days at most, but one never knew what could happen in the archipelago. He'd need to pack, draft up a quick goodbye note to Astrid, and then he'd have to write a letter leaving Fishlegs in charge in his absence. Hiccup knew he wouldn't get a ton of sleep tonight, but he was too nervous to sleep much, anyway. He was too excited. He'd been planning what he'd say to his father since day one of his and Astrid's relationship, and he had a pretty good idea of how he'd approach her parents too, but he wanted to refine everything on the flight to Berk.   
  
On the way to his hut, Hiccup picked up Toothless from the stables. He was always happy to have Astrid over, but Hiccup was definitely happy his dragon was sleeping in his hut tonight. Toothless was his best friend, plus his presence was always comforting. Of course, Toothless was still welcome to sleep in his hut when Astrid was there, but the dragon didn't always stay the whole night-- It wasn't that the Night Fury didn't like her, but he _did_ have excellent hearing after all, so it's not like Toothless could have just tuned out the sound of Hiccup and Astrid's coupling. Hiccup gave his dragon a lopsided smile and an affectionate scratch on the head as they entered his hut. He got all his chores done fairly quickly and even prepped the saddle and wrote down a draft of his proposal speech before the two settled in for the night.   
  
"Night, bud! Tomorrow's a big day. I'll get you a few extra fish for the trouble, promise."

Toothless warbled an appreciative sound back and Hiccup grinned up at the rafters. Sometimes it really did feel as if Toothless could speak. Or maybe it was just that he could speak dragon. Who knew? Either way, Hiccup was eternally grateful that his life had taken an immense turn for the better after having met him. Hiccup yawned and looked over to where the massive black dragon had curled up. He smiled at him as his best friend cracked open one eye and warbled at Hiccup again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Goodnight bud, love ya," he mumbled before his eyelids drifted shut. 


	8. The Leader Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute fluff leading up to some smut and the engagement scene!

“Hiccup’s back!” Fishlegs yelled to Snotlout from his patrol station. Hiccup and his Night Fury were unmistakable in the cloudy blue sky as they soared toward Dragon’s Edge at breakneck speed. It had only been two days since Hiccup’s hasty departure, and thank goodness everyone bought his “last minute meeting with the chiefs” story, or else Fishlegs might have accidentally let slip the _real_ reason Hiccup went to Berk.   


Just a few moments after spotting them, Fishlegs watched as the inky black dragon and his lanky rider touched down gracefully. Hiccup slid off the saddle in one smooth move and walked over to Fishlegs and Snotlout, raising a hand in greeting. Fishlegs, unable to contain his excitement, squealed and jumped off Meatlug to run to the auburn haired man. Before he could brace himself, Fishlegs had picked him up in a ferocious hug. “Hiccup! Thank goodness you’re back! I had _such_ a hard time keeping the news from everyone, I’m so happy you’re here! What did Stoick say?! How are you??” 

Hiccup’s face had gone red as his large friend held him in a vice-like grip, and he had just enough wiggle room to tap Fishlegs’ arm, signaling him to let him breathe. Fishlegs squeaked and quickly set Hiccup down as they realised they had an audience. Snotlout, who had also been on watch duty, eyed the pair suspiciously before speaking up.   


“Fishlegs, he was gone _two days._ You’re not even this excited when Heather returns from a trip. What gives?”  


“Sorry… It’s just, you know… the _stress_ of leadership! I’m just happy to be relieved of the extra pressure. Welcome back, chief.” He released Hiccup and gave a nod and a wink as he remounted Meatlug to fly back to their patrol station.   


Hiccup, took another minute to recover from Fishlegs' bear hug before standing fully upright with a glassy smile on his face. Snotlout said nothing but gave his cousin a once over, shrugged, and walked back to his own post, muttering something about a lack of oxygen making their leader act all weird. 

Hiccup looked down at Toothless and rubbed his large scaly head. “Well, bud. We got what we came for. Let’s go check in on the lady, shall we?” 

Not even bothering to change, Hiccup headed straight for Astrid’s hut with Toothless. He raised a hand to knock as the door flew wide open. He was greeted by none other than his girlfriend, ax in one hand, a half a chicken in the other. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the sight of Hiccup frozen, hand still poised to knock. 

“Hiccup! You’re back!” She threw her arms wide so as to not hit her boyfriend with aforementioned ax or chicken as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. 

“Astrid! Mmm!” His words were briefly cut off by the unexpected kiss. “Uh… Where are you headed with those?” Hiccup asked, jerking his head toward the items in her hand. 

“The stables, silly. Chicken's for Stormfly before our patrol shift. Ruffnut is my partner, so when you’re rested, it’ll be you and Tuff tonight.”  


Hiccup nodded, but internally he grimaced. Tuffnut would immediately start asking him about his private life after that “lesson” at the beach earlier that week, and Hiccup had already gotten himself worked up over some of the ideas mentioned, but he hadn’t had the time to discuss various acts with Astrid yet, never mind the time to _try_ them. And if Astrid was on patrol now and Hiccup went later in the night… No, he wouldn’t see Astrid til tomorrow afternoon, at earliest. He remembered making a promise to divide his time amongst his friends more equally, but he did make a mental note to absolutely put her back on the same patrol shift as him, for no other reason other than to have their sleep schedules match up.   


Hiccup’s mind came back into focus as Astrid gave him a peck on the cheek, careful not to get chicken (or ax) on him as she nimbly side stepped her lover on her way out the door. She quickly headed for the stables and called over her shoulder, “You go rest and get cleaned up! I don’t wanna be late to my shift. You can tell me all about your trip tomorrow!” 

As he watched her go, Hiccup let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He glanced down to his dragon and smiled and he thumbed the family heirloom in his pocket— it was a necklace his father had given his mother for their engagement, and now, his father had given it to Hiccup to present to Astrid as his own betrothal gift. It was a formality, of course, as marriage had to be arranged by the family's heads and village elders (or just Gothi, in Berk’s case, as not many Vikings lived long enough to be considered ‘elders’), but unless Astrid rejected his proposal, Hiccup had everyone's blessings. That idea alone had sent his heart rate into a tailspin the last day and a half. He was pretty sure he had floated back to his room after he talked with Astrid’s parents. Apparently, every single person on Berk had expected Hiccup to propose, and according to her mother, so had Astrid. Hiccup wouldn’t have believed them if they’d have told him any of this a handful of years ago, but now? Now… Well, now he was heir to Berk. He had proven himself as a leader and protector countless times. And now, marrying the love of his life… well, marrying Astrid was a very real possibility. And he was pretty damn sure she’d say yes. He was ecstatic.   


The next afternoon, Hiccup was stirred awake by the sound of his door opening and shutting. He shook it off for a minute until he heard familiar footsteps approaching his bed. Not even opening his eyes, he mumbled softly, “Astrid?”

“Shh, it’s me babe. It’s still early noon so you have a couple hours before you're needed. I brought you lunch, if you wanted something to eat when you woke up." Even mostly asleep, Hiccup still looked hesitant about the prospect of ingesting Astrid's cooking. Rolling her eyes, she continued to say, "Don't worry, Fishlegs cooked it." The blonde sat on the corner of his bed and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her before pulling her sideways and down onto the bed with him. He garbled some gibberish that Astrid couldn’t quite make out, and she giggled as he groggily nuzzled her neck and molded his body against hers. Voice still rough with sleep, he mumbled a little louder, “Thank you love. I appreciate…that…” Hiccup nodded off again and Astrid snuggled back into him and closed her eyes for a nap. Hiccup could fill her in on his trip later, she was certainly in no rush, and this was a lovely way to spend time with him before he had to see to the rest of his duties around the island.  


When Hiccup woke up a couple hours later, it was to the sound of his girlfriend’s steady breathing. He gently unhooked her arm from around him and attempted to untwine her legs from his, but she woke up and latched onto him more firmly. He rocked her softly, murmuring, “Love, it’s the middle of the day. We gotta get up!” He sat up fully and adjusted his peg leg as he prepared to stand, but he was foiled once again by sturdy arms wrapping low around his waist, accompanied by a sleepy request for “just five more minutes.” He groaned and ignored his body’s mixed message to stay and ravish his woman as he fought to pry her arms off him, laughing all the while. Finally free, he let out a triumphant cry and stepped a safe distance away. Now firmly (and sadly) out of reach, he crouched down to Astrid’s eye level. She sensed his movement and reluctantly opened her eyes as she remained laying in Hiccup’s bed. _Gods_ did she look good there. He smiled and spoke to her as he got his leather bracers and pauldrons on.   
“So, milady, I was thinking we could have a date day after tomorrow? I’ll have to play catchup today and tomorrow, but the day after, we could watch the sunset, go on a moonlit flight… what do you think?”   


Astrid smiled warmly at him as she started to rise from her nap. She stretched and yawned and Hiccup tried his very best to not get distracted by her chest pushing out as she limbered up. He wasn’t as successful as he might have liked. 

“Sounds perfect, babe.” She noticed Hiccup’s bright green eyes trail down to her chest. Ever the gentleman, he brought his gaze back up quickly, even though Astrid had told him _many_ times that he was welcome to look- and touch- whenever he damn well pleased. Smirking, she waited for him to latch up his final buckle before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pulling Hiccup between them. She leant down and gave him a heated kiss and she savored the way he balanced himself by placing his hands on her thighs. Astrid broke the kiss suddenly and pressed him back as she stood, leaving Hiccup dazed and on his knees before her. _It wasn’t the first time that had happened_ , she thought wryly to herself. She helped him to his feet and whispered “I missed you. See you tonight?” Hiccup nodded and she kissed him once more, chastely, before spinning him around and slapping his butt, encouraging him to head out the door. 


	9. Into It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid have an adventurous sex life, and Astrid has a request... This chapter specifically has anal play and dirty talk, just as a heads up! Smut ahead!

With chores done and dragons and humans fed, Hiccup was done for the day. He had just taken off his leathers and had finished hiding his betrothal gift in his cupboard when Astrid waltzed into his hut.

“Babe, you here?” she called.

“I’m up here!” he called down, quickly closing the cupboard doors. He peeked over into the main room and sat at the edge of his loft, dangling his feet over the edge as he waited for his girlfriend to come upstairs. Astrid made it to him in no time at all, and plopped down beside him to dangle her feet over the edge as well. She looked nervous, and tilted a plain looking jar in back and forth in her hands as she looked ahead.

“What d’you have there?” Hiccup asked, inclining his head toward the jar. Astrid blushed— actually blushed— and set it on her side away from Hiccup before shifting her body to face him more. She took a deep breath in and let it out as she looked down to her lap. Hiccup sensed something was up and took her hands in his own in what he _hoped_ was a reassuring gesture. When she didn’t immediately respond, Hiccup ducked his head to catch her eye.

“Hey, is everything okay?” His thumbs rubbed her palms soothingly.

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, everything is fine. Look… I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Hiccup egged her on as his brow creased.

“Well. You said if I ever wanted to try anything in bed, just ask, right?”

Hiccup blinked. Well, that was out of the blue. Astrid wasn't the type to be shy about her wants and desires, so the nervous energy was... different. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, but his curiosity was certainly piqued. “Yeeees?”

“Well, I’ve heard a few things and done some research, and… well. It’s not really conventional, but _I_ think it sounds fun, and, well-" The blonde was nervous and out of breath now, twiddling her fingers and still avoiding eye contact with him.

“Astrid, yes, you’re fine, what is it?” He hoped his tone didn’t come off as too nervous, or worse, flippant. He wasn’t sure what she was about to ask for, but certainly it couldn’t be more intense than what _he_ was planning on asking her to try in bed soon. 

“Well. I would like to try anal. _If_ you want to.” Astrid finally lifted her eyes to meet his, and it seemed like he was processing information a little slower than usual.

“If you don’t like the idea, it’s okay, it’s not for everyone,” she backpedaled. “I just wasn’t sure if you’d be into it, and-”

“Into it? _Into it?_ ” Relieved, Hiccup was full out laughing now, relieved and full of disbelief.

“Hey, you don’t have to _laugh_ at me!” She crossed her arms and leaned away from him, but Hiccup caught her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her lower back as she made a feeble attempt to get loose. Still laughing, Hiccup replied, “Astrid, I was literally about to bring this up later this week! I thought I was going to have to convince _you_!”

Astrid stopped wiggling. “Oh. So… you’re interested?”

“Interested? Of _course_. I had to hear all about it that day at the beach from Tuffnut- I panicked when he drew diagrams in the sand! I was terrified you’d see them and think I was… I dunno, some deranged sex fiend!”

“Wait, okay. One- you got diagrams?? Ruffnut did _not_ do that for me! And two, you _are_ a bit of a sex fiend, but so am I. We work well.” Astrid giggled and nudged Hiccup, grateful to feel more of his body now that his bulky leather vest and armor was off.

“Sooo… Then, is that jar what I think it is?”

“Oil? Yep.” Astrid blushed again and turned her face to hide the redness spreading across her face. Hiccup tilted her chin up to lead her mouth to his own, hoping to melt away any potential embarrassment or awkwardness.

“Hey, hey… It’s just me. Remember Astrid, I was going to ask you for the same thing. Though… I’m glad you planned ahead." He cocked his head in thought. "You brought the jar over, so… did you want to try this tonight?”

Hiccup held her gaze as he searched for any hint of doubt in her eyes. There was none.  
“Well, I’ve heard that we should build up to it, so to avoid hurting myself, maybe we start small today?” Astrid said in a surprisingly soft voice. Hiccup nodded as he brought a hand to his chin, thinking face already taking over. He let his spare hand rub Astrid’s arm distractedly as he thought for a moment.

“Well. I have heard of some toys that can help with the whole… ah… _stretching_ process? I mean, I’ve seen a couple traders carry them, but it would be far more discreet if I could just make them in the forge one day. I can draft up some sketches, if you like?”

Astrid’s eyes brightened at this suggestion. She’d seen Ruffnut’s toys (and Tuffnut’s as well, but she wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about that), but the idea of Hiccup making them custom for their own use… Well, the idea was appealing to say the least. Astrid nodded eagerly and voiced her appreciation for the idea.

“I would be very on board with that. Thank you.” She thanked him with a peck on the lips before looking up at him through her lashes and pressing against him suggestively. “Now… until that’s done, how about we make do with what we have?” She squeezed him through his trousers and smirked as his bright green eyes fluttered upwards in arousal. She pushed his chest and got him to lay down on the floor before climbing on top of him and peppering his face and neck with kisses. Hiccup groaned as she moved above him, and gripped her hip firmly with one hand as he used the other to place the jar of oil a safe distance away, ensuring they wouldn’t accidentally spill it as their bodies shifted.

Astrid ground against him through their clothes and leaned down to take a firmer hold in Hiccup’s thick hair. He groaned loudly as she tilted his head back and licked from the base of his throat up to his lips, and she swallowed his sounds with a kiss. He pulled away from her just long enough to tell her to get her clothes off. Astrid smirked and pushed herself up to straddle him, tantalizingly moving her hips as she peeled her shirt off slowly. Hiccup watched, entranced as always, as the fabric pulled away to reveal her pale skin. She then reached behind herself to undo her bindings, and unraveled them slowly, taking her time lazily unwinding the remaining fabric on her torso as she ground on him, swatting Hiccup’s hand away when he tried to assist with her bindings. Hiccup whined and brought his hand down as she continued unwrapping herself. It was much too slow for Hiccup’s liking. He growled and pushed himself up onto one arm and latched his mouth around her right nipple the second the binding gave way. As he toyed with it, he growled into her hot skin, “I swear next time I’ll cut these bindings off you if I have to wait that long again.” He’d meant it as a joke, but upon brief reflection, he knew he would definitely do it, so he just let the promise hang in the air as he turned his attention back to his lover’s other breast. Hiccup pushed his hips upward into her meaningfully, growling once more and intending to demand that Astrid take the rest of her clothes off, when he stopped abruptly.

“Dragon Eye!”

Hearing Hiccup’s safe word, Astrid froze and opened her eyes instantly. “Babe, what’s wrong, what do you need?”

“I just- I wanted to say something, and I freaked out for a second and figured it was better to safe word than to just… _do_ it.”

Astrid crawled off of him to kneel beside him, motioning for him to continue as she listened.  
“Well, I know you’ve asked me to be more vocal, and I know talking dirty for you is one thing, but— did you want me to give…commands? Like I do on the battlefield, or in dragon training? I was going to _order_ you to take your clothes off just now, but I didn’t want to scare you, or make you feel like you didn’t have a choice, or create some power dynamic in our personal lives that you didn’t want— you are my equal, and—"

“Hiccup, Hiccup!” Astrid had been trying to get his attention for a couple seconds as she waved her hand in front of him. He blinked twice before his gorgeous green eyes met hers. She laughed softly and shook her head as she scooted closer to him and carefully placed a hand on the side of his face, gently ensuring he couldn’t turn his head away from her as she spoke.

“Hiccup, I trust you with my life every day. And, I trust you would never give me an order that would make me uncomfortable- thank you for considering my feelings, but you don’t have to worry. I want what you want. And… if you gave me orders in bed and took control like that? I think… I think that would be pretty hot.” Hiccup’s eyes shone as his eyes darted between hers, grateful for the permission and reassurance. He covered her hand on his cheek with his fingers, interlocking their hands, and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist before meeting her eyes again.

“Okay. Do you… do you want to continue?” He asked, almost shyly.

Astrid looked down at Hiccup’s trousers and scoffed at the question; she definitely wanted to continue, especially knowing full well that his straining erection was probably creating some major discomfort. In answer, she stood up and pulled Hiccup by the hand to stand up with her. Once on their feet, she groped his ass as she stepped firmly against his body and ground herself against his erection.

“Of course I do.” She dropped her voice down low. “Now, what are your orders?”

Hiccup flashed her a devilish grin and stepped back, looking his girlfriend up and down. “Strip off the rest of your clothes. Now.” His leader voice was on- it was the same commanding tone he used when he shouted orders to his riders in the field of battle. Honestly, Astrid always thought it was pretty hot. The tone left no room for argument, and watching people automatically obey her lover was _always_ fun. Astrid immediately shed her boots and skirt, then faced away from Hiccup before pulling her leggings down to her feet. She made sure to bend at the waist as she pulled her leggings down to ensure he got a full view of her wet sex and round ass. She smiled to herself when she heard a sharp intake of breath from him as she did so.

“Very good, Astrid. Now undress me.” Now fully naked, Astrid straightened to her full height and stepped close to him, teasing him only for a fraction of a second before she pulled his red shirt over his head, thankful the rest of his armor and belts weren’t currently on. She then unlaced his trousers and sank down to her knees as she tugged the leather over his hips and down toward the floor. Hiccup sighed as his erection met the cool air, and Astrid licked her lips in anticipation. Hiccup tapped her shoulder to remind her his pants had yet to be fully removed though, and he nodded to his prosthetic leg, signaling the okay to remove it. She had seen his leg before of course, she was one of the Vikings who had helped nurse him to health after he lost it, but this felt more personal somehow. She carefully undid the rope attaching the prosthetic to the end of his flesh, and Hiccup used her shoulder lightly to help him balance as she slid the leather and metal piece off fully. The damage that marred his skin covered most of what remained of his lower leg; burns and deep grooves of shiny scar tissue winding up toward his knee. Astrid had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she leant forward to kiss the twisted flesh as she gently reattached the fake limb. Hiccup caressed her hair and murmured a soft “I love you” as she did this. Once she finished, he stepped out of his remaining pant leg with surprising grace and pulled Astrid back up to her feet. He leant down and captured her lips with his and he walked them backwards toward his bed, sliding his feet a little so he wouldn’t trip them both when they eventually got there. Hiccup sat down first and Astrid straddled him— he could feel her dripping onto his thigh, but he wasn’t quite finished worshipping her yet. He lifted his legs up onto the bed and pivoted them so they were lying down with her on top, and Hiccup pulled Astrid away from his lap, up toward his chest… up higher still…

“Uh Hiccup, what are you doing?” Astrid asked, not quite clear on where he was leading her.  
  
“I am going to eat you out, Milady. Now c’mere, you.” With one more tug, Astrid was caught off balance as her legs were somehow moved to hover over Hicucp’s face.

“Babe, are you— ohhhh.” Astrid gasped as Hiccup pulled her thighs down to essentially sit on his face as he swiped his tongue up her wet sex, teasing her clit briefly before repeating the motion several times.

“Ohhh, yes. That feels good babe. Don’t stop.” Astrid gripped his headboard and leaned forward just as he opened his eyes to check on her. She swore she could _feel_ him smiling into her drenched pussy as his tongue dove further into her, bringing her closer to orgasm with each passing second. She briefly wondered how he could breathe in this position when she felt Hiccup starting to massage her rear. She also wondered if he’d try anything without the oil, but no such thing occurred. Instead, he took turns kneading the tense muscles there, occasionally grazing his nails across her skin. Had he not been eating her out like a starved man, the sensations would have probably been very relaxing, but as it was, it only served to wind her up even more. Suddenly, all of Hiccup’s attentions focused on her clit, and all semblance of thought was lost to her as she felt herself being dragged to the edge of climax.

“Gods, _yes!_ Ahh, ahh—"

Suddenly Hiccup stopped, right as she was about to orgasm. She could have hit him.Panting, she pleaded, “Hiccup, no- why did you—"

Hiccup cut her off by scooching up and shifting her down to his lap again, holding his forefinger to her lips.

“Suck.”

Instinctively, Astrid took his finger into her mouth, still slightly confused as she swirled her tongue around the digit. Hiccup hummed softly, briefly wishing her mouth was around a different body part, but now wasn’t the time for that. Content with Astrid’s sucking, he removed his hand and kissed her once before growling softly, “Turn around. On your hands and knees for me.”  
Astrid did as he told and gasped as Hiccup resumed eating her out. This was a new position for that particular activity, and she didn’t mind one bit, especially when Hiccup’s long fingers started to play with her sex. He took his pointer finger, still wet with Astrid’s saliva, and slowly pressed into her as he continued to lap at her pussy. Astrid groaned as she arched her back and pushed back against the welcome intrusion immediately.

“So ready for me already, love? Thor, you’re practically _dripping_.” Hiccup’s voice was hoarse as he wiped his face and pushed another callused finger into her, scissoring them once she adjusted to him. Gods she loved the feel of his hands. He played with her like this for a few minutes, taking his time. He waited til her eyes shut and her head drooped forward in pleasure before pulling out his fingers to press them against her rear entrance. Immediately, Astrid’s eyes flew open and her head perked up. Hiccup paused, but she made no sound or move to stop him, trusting him to go on. Hiccup lightly circled his fingers, still wet from Astrid’s arousal, around her puckered hole, making sure to monitor her body language for any changes. Huffing out a breath, Astrid wiggled her hips slightly and spread her knees more in an attempt to get Hiccup to hurry up. He breathed out a shaky laugh before kissing the back of her thigh and whispering, “Patience, Milady.” He stopped circling her hole and gently placed his finger at her entrance. “Good things come to those,” he pressed down firmly, just enough to apply some pressure, “who wait.” Hiccup finally slipped his large pointer finger in up to the first knuckle as Astrid hummed, clenching around him. 

“That’s it. You’re doing so well, Astrid.” He kissed her right ass cheek as she continued to involuntarily clench around him. “How are you feeling?”

“Mm- g- good. Different.”

“But good?” He received a nod from his lover. “I’m so proud of you. If I get the oil, do you want more?” Another nod. Hiccup chuckled and kissed her cheek again. “Okay love, brace yourself. One, two, three.” On “three” he pulled his finger out and took two strides to where the jar of oil lay. Astrid, frozen in her spot, watched as he brought it back with him, pouring some on his hand as he knelt back to the bed. Slowly, he massaged the oil around and into her asshole before resealing the jar and placing it under the bedframe. Astrid was writhing before him at this point, leaning into his fingers and panting as she sought more of his touch.

“You like that?” Hiccup whispered softly.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Hiccup.”

“Good, so do I.” Hiccup finally pushed his forefinger back into her ass and noted the way he slid in much easier than before. Massage combined with oil? Check. He’d have to make sure to get more later, as that small jar probably wouldn’t last terribly long.

Hiccup kept his focus on his ministrations and Astrid’s body language, but for lack of a better phrase, she seemed to take to him rather quickly. He pushed in to his second knuckle, enjoying the moan that came from Astrid as she once again wiggled her ass at him invitingly. Just to check, he leaned forward into her line of sight to ask, “Do you want more?”

Astrid turned her head toward him, eyes glazed over with lust. “Mhm.” She started to rock herself against his finger as he pushed in all the way. He took the hint and moved with her, enjoying the feeling of fucking her ass with his finger. He didn’t want to jinx anything, but at the rate they were going, he had a good feeling she would love anal sex. He could feel his resolve breaking as he let his thoughts stray. His cock was rock hard and he had been diligently ignoring it this whole time, and the visual of Astrid like this was starting to be a bit too much for him to handle.

“As- Astrid?”

“Mmm, yeah Babe?”

“I _love_ doing this, and I know you’re enjoying it, but… can I finger you while you ride me?” He hoped that compromise would work for her. He just wanted to be inside her already.  
“Oh fuck yes.” Before Hiccup knew what was happening, Astrid had pulled his finger out of her, pushed him to his back, and was sinking down on his hot length with zero hesitation, seating herself to the hilt in one go.

“Whoa, oh! Holy _fuck_ Astrid! Shit!” Hiccup thrashed as her heat enveloped him, and his head fell back as he left near-bruising fingerprints in her thighs. Astrid chuckled wickedly and immediately started rocking against him, enjoying the way his thick girth stretched her. She leaned forward to kiss him as she rode him, peppering his cheek and neck with faint kisses as she wrapped her arms under his to grasp at his shoulders, allowing her to use her arm strength to pull herself against him. Hiccup groaned and moved with her, hips thrusting up as she came down. He gripped her thighs with one hand while he brought the other up to his mouth to wet his forefinger once more before dragging it down her back again. Astrid, face still buried in Hiccup’s neck, missed the movement, and let out a cry of pleasure when he resumed fingering her ass. He pressed in only a little at first, aware that Astrid would already feel an extra stretch with his cock in her. She pulsed around him, but widened her knees as if to take more of him. She quickened her pace, latching her teeth onto Hiccup’s ear as she did so. He hissed and pressed his long digit in a little further, allowing her to get used to the sensations and not moving much just yet. Astrid took it in stride and continued her pace, unfazed.

“You’re incredible babe. Do you like riding my dick while I finger your ass? You’re _so_ tight,” he hoarsely whispered to her. Astrid only nodded, fully focused on chasing her orgasm after Hiccup had so rudely denied her earlier. Hiccup sensed her desperation to come and sank his finger in all the way, earning him a pleased groan from her. He slowly pumped it in and out while she fucked him, both Vikings panting hard with effort.

“Ahhh, ah! Hel, this feels so good!” Astrid clenched around both his cock and his finger as she neared her orgasm. Hiccup crooked his finger, noting how it made Astrid gasp and he repeated the motion a few more times, careful to move with her as she started slamming herself down onto his rigid cock. “Fuck me, _gods_! Y-yes!” Astrid came hard, with Hiccup spilling into her the second he felt her clench around his cock and finger. He couldn’t wait til they could try this again. Astrid lay on Hiccup’s chest, his deep breaths raising her up and down as they recovered. He kissed her hair as she slowly lifted herself off of him, the pair groaning in unison as she was left empty. She slumped to his side and kissed his shoulder before flipping onto her back to stare at the rafters.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.”

“So, uh… we’re doing that again, right?”

Hiccup side eyed his insatiable girlfriend and quirked an eyebrow.

“Milady, I daresay we’re doing that and _more_ next time we feel like experimenting. You did so well. Did you like it?” Astrid smiled at the praise and threw an arm over him, snuggling closer.

“Oh good. I _loved_ it. Did you?”

“Oh yes. Now, sleep, love.”   


The pair took a few minutes to clean themselves off, fully planning on bathing the following morning. Hiccup smiled as he eyed the cabinet where he had stashed his proposal gift, and wrapped Astrid in his arms before letting his eyes drift shut, her soft breathing lulling him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did kinda laugh at myself for making "dragon eye" Hiccup's safe word, but I still think it's in character, so THERE. Life is still bananas, but I hope to have a fluffy proposal out soon, followed by a couple more chapters focusing on anal play- I think they'll use the toys before moving on to the main event. This fic is not going ending any time soon, I don't think. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos, the comments, and the support! <3


	10. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hiccup asks THE question. This chapter is fluffier than a teddy bear.  
> No smut for this one, but there will be some soon!

The next day was fairly uneventful— the Dragon Riders went about their usual chores and errands, plus the twins managed to let only _one_ fire get out of control that day, so overall, things were pretty tame. The day came to a close fairly quickly, and Hiccup couldn’t have been more grateful about that. He had no doubt in his mind that Astrid would say yes when he proposed, but asking the question was still nerve-wracking. It had to be just right. Fishlegs shot him a quick thumbs up as he and Astrid stood up from their places at dinner. The pair had agreed on a moonlit flight date, so Hiccup had let Toothless enjoy a post-feeding nap in the corner while the rest of the gang ate and cleaned up.

The riders exchanged various goodnights as Hiccup took Astrid’s hand and led her to the black dragon, who was now blinking his eyes awake and cheerily tilting his head as he watched them approach. Flying was always a mutually fulfilling activity, and Toothless’s tongue lolled out in a silly grin as Hiccup and Astrid got into the saddle. Astrid wound her arms around the Viking lad’s firm abs and kissed the outline of his jaw as Hiccup beckoned them forward before Toothless shot up into the night sky.

The flight was exhilarating as always, and while Stormfly was faster than ever, she still wasn’t quite as fast as Toothless. Astrid enjoyed the extra rush of wind through her hair as she snuggled into Hiccup for warmth. He let his hands leave the reins and had wrapped his arms across his body to gently take hold of Astrid’s forearms as they flew- Toothless was now soaring through the unusually clear sky and all three were enjoying the fresh air and beautiful view of the open sea as it sparkled in the starlight. Astrid and Hiccup talked about everything and nothing for about an hour before the auburn haired lad finally patted Toothless’ large head, a silent request to land. They touched down gently in the forest clearing just a little ways beyond Astrid’s hut, and Hiccup used their moment of alone time as an excuse to wrap his hands around Astrid’s waist to lift her down from the saddle- an action she’d rarely allow in public, providing she wasn’t injured. She willingly followed Hiccup’s lead and leant into his hands, indulging him and smiling softly as she relished this more romantic side of him. She slid off the saddle and into his arms with ease, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he hugged her. His hair was unkempt from flying and both of their faces were flushed from the cool night air, but both wore contented smiles. Hiccup’s fingers trailed down Astrid’s arms to take her hands and he took a step back to look her in the eyes. She couldn’t quite tell what was happening, but she sensed the mood had shifted.

  
“Hiccup?” She asked, eyeing him cautiously.

“Astrid,” he breathed, “I love you-”

“Oh. I love you too, Hiccup.” She had a confused look on her face, but she was still smiling.

“-Aaand,” he continued pointedly, “I have been dreaming of asking you this for years, ever since we took that first flight on Toothless and you kissed me.”

Astrid quirked her head for a moment, but then it dawned on her what Hiccup was about to do. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped- her gut reaction was to punch him in the arm out of sheer surprise, but she managed to fight that instinct. "Oh my gods- Hiccup!"

“Astrid,” Hiccup held her hands tighter as he stepped in closer to her, noses almost touching. His breath caught for a moment as he saw the starlight reflected in her eyes, and he lowered his voice to a whisper as he held her gaze. His voice was low and confident, but Astrid saw a flicker of nerves in his eyes for the tiniest of moments. “Marry me.”

For one long second, there was nothing. No movement, no acknowledgement, no sound. Then, her eyes shut and Hiccup felt the press of her lips against his as she closed the distance between them. She flung his hands behind her back, encouraging him to hold her as she ran her hands over his shoulders and to the back of his neck. Hiccup let his eyes close as well as he felt her lean into the kiss, which lasted several seconds. When she finally pulled back, she held his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his, breathing slightly hard. Her eyelashes were wet, but before he could panic about what that could mean, her hands slid down to find his own.

“Yes,” she whispered, sniffing ever so slightly. Hiccup ran his thumbs under her eyes as he tilted her head up to look at him.

“Yes?” He repeated, as if he couldn’t believe his ears. He had a huge, stupid grin on his face.

“Of course, muttonhead,” she giggled. As if she’d say no.

Hiccup surged forward to capture her lips again and pressed her body to his as he let one of his hands cup the back of her head. He’d done it. She was going to be his wife. Holy Hel.

“My betrothed,” he breathed into her hair as he peppered the top of her head and face with small kisses. From a few feet away, Toothless made a noise and shook his head at the display of affection from the two. The couple broke apart to look Toothless’s way, giggling and refusing to unlink their hands.

“Ah, sorry bud. I’ll make it up to you later.” Astrid poked him in the arm to bring his attention back to her.

“Well, Haddock. How about we get back home? We’ll have a lot to talk about in the next couple days. And… maybe a trip to Berk is in order?”

Hiccup kissed the back of her hand as they made their way toward Astrid’s hut. “Oh, yeah, definitely.”

The pair held hands the whole way back, only breaking apart for Astrid to open the door to her hut and for Hiccup to unsaddle Toothless for the night. They got ready for bed, and Hiccup caught himself staring at Astrid in wonder more than once, still not believing his luck. Astrid just lifted an eyebrow and grinned at him, kissing him lightly as they got into bed. The lights were out, and Astrid pulled Hiccup’s arms over her as she tucked herself into the crook of his body. Over her shoulder, she asked softly, “Hey, Hiccup?”

“Yeah?” Hiccup’s voice was lower and a little rough, revealing how tired he really was.

“…I’m excited to be your wife. Love you.” Despite her tiredness, Hiccup could hear the smile in her voice.

“Love you, Milady.” Hiccup molded himself to her more and kissed her shoulder, smiling. Just before he nodded off, it occurred to him that he’d been falling asleep smiling a lot lately. He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that! If there are any requests, hmu! <3 More to come!


End file.
